Be Man Jaejoongie!
by Redballonns9096
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah YunJae tentang Cinta Pertama mereka Akhirnya bisa Update lagi :"))) #YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Be Man Jaejoongie**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cats: YunhoxJaejoong**

**WARNING! BoyxBoy! Dont Like Dont Read!**

Hello~ /ditimpuk/ FF ini ternyata di remove dari admin FFn nya ._. saya gak tau kenapa bisa di Remove apakah ada kesalahan entahlah saya tidak tahu. sebenarnya FF ini sudah sampai Chapter 4 tapi yah banyak sekali kendala saya untuk update Chapter 4 ini. sekalianya mau update pasti ada halangannya ._. entah mati lampu, internetnya mati, sampai inet saya terkena 'Internet Positive' jadilah saya mencari berbagai macam cara untuk bisa update ._. tapi kalo misalkan FF ini diremove lagi ya saya gak bakal lanjutin ._.

.

.

.

.

**Cekidot~**

.

.

.

"EOMMAAAAAA~" teriak melengking dari salah satu kamar yang terlihat sangat manis dengan cat dinding berwarna pink dengan gambar gajah dan hello kitty menghiasi dinding kamar tersebut, sekilas terlihat seperti kamar seorang yeoja yang manis. Yah tapi kalian semua salah! Karna kamar ini dimiliki oleh seorang anak laki-laki, yah walaupun wajahnya manis dan canik layaknya seorang perempuan.

Kim Jaejoong nama anak laki-laki tersebut, dirinya tengah kebingungan mencari kesana-kemari sebuah barang yang selalu harus wajib dipakainya sebelum berangkat sekolah, bahkan barang kecil itu harus selalu berada di dalam tasnya.

Brak

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dengan keras oleh sang Eomma yang wajahnya nampak panic dengan teriakan melengking sang anak.

"Wae geure?" Tanya sang Eomma dengan nada cemas. "Eomma!" ucap Jaejoong tajam dengan mata yang memandang sang Eomma dengan tatapan menusuk, sang Eomma yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Heechul itu menatap sang anak menunggu, apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Eomma~ kau melihat lipgloss ku yang rasa Strawberry? Aku ingin memakainya, tapi lipgloss itu tidak ada di tempat biasa aku menyimpan.. aigo Eomma bagaimana ini? Bibir ku bisa kering dan aku tidak mau bibirku sampai kering Eomma!" ucap Jaejoong dengan sangat amat dramatisir seolah benda yang itu adalah berlian langka dan sangat berharga.

Heechul yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama celotehan anaknya itupun hanya mampu bersweetdrop ria dengan tingkah ajaib anaknya, aigo kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Aigo.. Jaejoongie! kau berteriak pagi-pagi buta seperti itu hanya karna sebuah lipgloss?" ucap Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ihh Eomma~ seharusnya Eomma membantu Joongie untuk mencarinya.. bukan malah menasehati Joongie~ sekarang itu tidak penting! Yang penting adalah lipgloss Joongie ketemu!" ucap Jaejoong dengan gaya sotoy (?)

Heechul menghela nafasnya, yah mau tidak mau dia akan mencari lipgloss itu sampai ketemu! Demi sang anak tercinta.

.

.

Sedang asik-asiknya (?) mereka –Heechul dan Jaejoong– mencari lipgloss strawberry milik Jaejoong, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan nampak tampan walau diusianya yang sekarang menginjak 48 tahun itu.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut, membuat ibu dan anak ini menghentikan pencariannya (?)

"Mencari Lipgloss Strawberry nya Joongie~" ucap Heechul, Hankyung laki-laki tersebut yang merupakan ayah dan suami dari Jaejoong dan Heechul menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu. "Maksudmu ini?" Tanya Hankyung sambil menunjukknan benda kecil berwarna pink itu. Melihat benda kesayangannya berada ditangan sang appa mata bulat besar Jaejoong berbinar.

"Appa dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong girang. "Appa mengambilnya dari kotak make up mu~ dan…" belum selesai Hankyung bicara Jaejoong sudah memotongnya dengan tidak sopan "Appa! Kalau mau meminjam appa harus bilang dulu sama Joongie, kenapa mengambilnya begitu saja?" ucap Jaejoong marah dan memanyunkan bibirnya, sangat imut!

Hankyung menggeram kesal "Aniya! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Kalau bukan seperti itu seperti apa appa?" ucapnya polos. Aigo anakku rintih Hankyung dalam hati.

"Appa mau kau mulai sekarang tidak lagi memakai barang-barang seperti ini! Kau tau ini semua hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis remaja! Bukan remaja pria sepertimu Jaejoongie~" Hankyung mengatakannya dengan lembut, dia tau Jaejoong paling tidak suka dibentak.

"Appa~ Joongie kan sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau ini adalah fashion! Appa ini kuno sekali, jaman sekarang laki-laki sepertiku juga sudah banyak yang memakai lipgloss seperti ini~" lagi Jaejoong berbicara dengan gaya sotoy sok bijak /digaplok emak/

"Tetapi Yunho tidak melakukan semua hal itu!" tekan Appa nya dengan membandingkan Jaejoong dengan Jung Yunho tetangga sebelahnya.

"Aigo Appa! Kau tau, Yunnie sama kunonya dengan dirimu! Bahkan kulitnya kasar seperti kuli bangunan, tidak seperti kulit Joongie yang halus dan lembut seperti baby~" Jaejoong menaggapi perkataan sang appa sekenanya dan diakhiri dengan aegyo imut. Hahhh Hankyung tidak tau lagi memberi tau anak semata wayangnya dengan cara apa? Yang Hankyung inginkan hanyalah Kim Jaejoong anaknya menjadi anak yang kuat, bukan lemah lembut seperti seorang perempuan.

"Aish~ kalian ini kenapa selalu ribut setiap pagi? Sekarang turun kebawah dan kita sarapan!" Heechul yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton perdebatan ayah dan anak itu pun akhirnya buka suara juga. Hahh Heechul tak habis fikir, mengapa setiap pagi selalu diawali dengan perdebatan dengan pembahasan yang sama?

.

.

Sekarang keluarga Kim tengah menikmati sarapan nya dengan tenang, hanya saja Kim Jaejoong masih tetap memanyunkan bibirnya karna lipgloss strawberry nya masih ditahan oleh sang appa.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau jangan telat, Appa akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, arra?" ucap Hankyung, membuat Jaejoong lupa perihal lipgloss nya tersebut. Dan yah sedikit berhasil karna mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar. " Kemana ?" ucap Jaejoong ketus, masih dalam mood merajuk rupanya "Kau akan tau nanti~" ucap sang Appa, "Ok, kalau appa memaksa Joongie harus berbuat apa?" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi sok jual mahalnya, aigo. Sang Appa yang mendengarnya hanya dapat bersweetdrop ria, siapa yang memaksamu Joongie? Batin sang Appa.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu Joongie pamit ne~ Annyeonghaseyo~" ucap Jaejoong girang.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang mari kita lihat dari rumah yang berbeda, seorang laki-laki tampan tengah sibuk mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengancingkan kancing kemejanya. Kakinya melangkah kesana-kemari mencari celana seragam sekolahnya, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi karna tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Eomma~~~ kau lihat celana seragamku tidak?" Tanya nya berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aigo.. Jung Yunho bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" ucap sang wanita paruh baya yang berada didepan kamar Yunho.

"Ah Eomma, aku sudah tidak ada waktu berdebad denganmu, aku sudah terlambat!" Yunho si namja tampan itu semakin panik karna sang Eomma dianggapnya tengah menghambat kegiatannya, aigo -_-

Eomma nya mengangkat alisnya bingung, terlambat? Bukankah kelasnya dimulai pukul 8 tepat? dan sekarang masih pukul 7. Kim ani Jung Kibum tidak mau ambil pusing dengan anaknya, mungkin saja anak sulungnya ini ada piket kelas makanya dia terburu-buru.

GYUT~

Kibum mencubit bokong anaknya tersebut yang masih memakai boxer kartun bambi kesukaannya itu.

"Perhatikan matamu Jung! Celanamu ada di samping meja belajar!" ucap sang Eomma santai. Dengan cepat Yunho menyambar celana seragamnya yang terletak disamping meja belajar, dan dengan wajah meringis karna sakitnya cubitan sang Eomma dibokongnya tersebut, dipakainya celana seragamnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Aigo~ kau seperti orang kesetanan!" ucap Kibum yang melihat anaknya tersebut. "Aish Eomma, kau ini berisik sekali!" tanggap Yunho sekenanya.

PLAK

Jitakan manis mendarat di kepala kecil laki-laki tampan tersebut, baru Yunho akan melayangkan protesnya kepada sang Eomma, tetapi saat menghadap sang Eomma, aura hitam disekeliling sang Eomma begitu pekat (?).

Yunho tersadar dengan kata-kata nya yang tidak sopan lalu dia mengeluarkan cengiran bodohnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe.. Eomma, a-aku harus pergi sekarang, eung~ Annyeong~" ucap Yunho cepat sambil meraih dasi yang tergantung didekat pintu. Setelah beberapa langkah ia keluar dari dalam kamarnya langkahnya terhenti seketika, ada yang ia lupakan!

Dibalikkannya lagi tubuhnya lalu melihat kearah sang Eomma, perlahan kakinya melangkah kearah sang Eomma lalu dengan cepat mengecup pelan kedua pipi sang Eomma dan kembali berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu keluar rumah.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya, hahh anaknya yang satu ini selalu tidak bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

DUG~

Terdengar suara sesuatu beradu dengan sebuah benda /ribet/ "AWW~" ringis sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu karna ternyata kakinya terpentok meja makan saat ia tengah akan mengambil selembar roti tawar, untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

"Jung Yunho! Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati. Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat tergesa-gesa eoh?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat, diliriknya Yunho sang anak sekilas, lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya kearah Koran pagi yang sudah bertengger (?) ditangannya itu.

"Aku telat Appa! Aish sudahlah aku berangkat dulu ne! Annyeong~" Yunho menyeruput sebentar susu yang berada didalam gelasnya dengan sekali teguk, lalu langsung berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu keluar sambil mulutnya terus mengunyah roti tawar yang tadi diambilnya.

Yunho pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi dipintu rumahnya, lalu tiba-tiba sang bungsu keluarga Jung yaitu Jung Changmin terkikik-kikik tidak jelas. Seperti ada yang sangat mengocok perutnya aigo.

Keluarga Jung memang tidak terlalu banyak hanya terdiri dari Eomma Appa dan dua orang putra, anak paling besar itu Jung Yunho dan yang kecil adalah Jung Changmin yah walau Changmin tidak bisa dikatakan kecil karna perbedaan usia Yunho dan Changmin hanya terpaut 5 tahun.

Usia Yunho sekarang 18 tahun dan Changmin 13 tahun. Yunho sekarang berada di tingkat akhir sekolahnya dan Changmin baru mengawali di kelas 1 Sekolah Menengah Atas, jangan terkejut Changmin memang anak yang pandai. Tidak perlu heran kalau dia melompat-lompat kelas bukan?

"Jung Changmin! Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" Tanya sang appa Jung Siwon kepada anak bungsunya itu, Changmin yang mendengar suara ayahnya itu pun sedikit gugup karna ditanya seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Pasalnya Jung Yunho sang Hyung uring-uringan dipagi hari ini karna ulahnya. Yah! Changmin dengan jahilnya mengubah aturan jam di kamar Yunho ketika malam hari.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa Changmin bisa masuk kamar Yunho? Yah itu karna memang Yunho tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Entah mengapa, jangan tanyakan padaku karna ini sudah tertulis dalam cerita (?)

"Hm, sepertinya kau yang bertanggung jawab dengan sikap uring-uringan hyung mu pagi ini~" desis sang Eomma tajam.

"Hmm itu… ani, a-aku aku berangkat sekarang Eomma Appa, takut telat!" tanpa mau diselidiki lebih jauh dan akhirnya mendapat siraman rohani dipagi hari oleh sang Appa Changmin dengan gesit (?) menyambar tas sekolah dan tidak lupa mengambil selembar roti tawar, padahal mulutnya pun belum selesai mengunyah aigo. Dengan cepat Changmin pun beranjak keluar rumah.

"Anak itu, kenapa sangat jahil~" desah sang Eomma, mungkin lelah dengan sifat jahil sang anak bungsu. Sedang sang Appa Jung Siwon masih tetap asik membaca korannya, dalam hati dia berjanji bahwa akan membawa sang anak bungsu kegereja rutin setiap minggu.

.

.

.

"Lalalala~" Kim Jaejoong sang namja manis itu tengah bersenandung riang sambil berjalan menuju kearah halte bus. Sesekali ia menyapa orang yang di lewatinya sekedar memberikan senyum selamat pagi, membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengan Kim Jaejoong mendapat energi penyemangat dari namja manis tersebut.

Jaejoong makin semangat berjalan menuju halte bus karna halte tersebut sudah terlihat di depan matanya, ketikan akan sampai ke halte bus itu tiba-tiba…

BRUK

Seseorang menabrak Jaejoong dan membuat namja manis tersebut tersungkur, mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan… "HUWAAAA APPO!" yah dia menangis, lalu Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang penabrak.

Mata bulatnya melotot melihat sang penabrak "Ihh Yunnie~ bisa tidak kalau jalan tidak usah tabrak-tabrak Joongie~ lihat! Lutut Joongie luka, hiks hiks~" Jaejoong terisak pilu membuat Yunho sang penabrak merasa bersalah.

"Mian~ aku buru-buru karna sudah telat~" ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

"Telat? Inikan baru jam 7.30~" ucap Jaejoong dengan polosnya, hati Yunho mencelos (?) dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

'Jung Changmin!' desisnya berbahaya. Dalam hati iya menyumpah serapahi adik semata wayangnya itu, dia bersumpah akan membuat semua cemilan yang dibawa Changmin didalam tas nya bila bertemu dengan dongsaeng yang paling di'sayanginya' itu.

"Yun.. Yunniee~ ihhh!" ucap Jaejoong kesal karna melihat Yunho melamun, lalu Jaejoong pun dengan tidak berperasaan mencubit perut Yunho dengan gemas (?)

"AWW~ yak sakit!"ucap Yunho meringis.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh melamun, sekarang Yunnie bantu Joongie jalan ne, lihat lutut Joongie luka karna Yunnie!" ucap Jaejoong cemberut.

"Itu kan salahmu kenapa kau berjalan didepanku?" sahut Yunho menyangkal.

"Mwo? Yunnie tuh punya badan besar seperti beruang! Tabrak-tabrak orang sembarangan, huh!" sambil mendelikkan mata bulatnya Jaejoong mencebil kearah Yunho. "Pokoknya Yunnie harus tanggung jawab!" cetus Jaejoong tanpa tending aling-aling (?)

"Aku tdak mau!" tolak Yunho tegas.

"HWAAAAA~ Yunnie jahatt!" Jaejoong mulai menjalankan jurus andalannya, yaitu menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Hiks… hiks Yunnie jahat tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" dengan acting yang apik Jaejoong mulai membuat semua orang memperhatikan mereka, mendelik tajam kearah Yunho dan menatap iba kepada Jaejoong.

"Dasar laki-laki, hanya mau berbuat tidak mau bertanggung jawab huhuhu!" lagi, dengan ekspresi senelangsa mungkin Jaejoong mengeluarkan kata-kata laknat menurut Yunho itu.

Mulai terdengar bisikan bisakan di sekeliling Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti 'Pacar nya brengsek' 'Pemuda manis yang malang' dan lain-lain.

"Aish~ baiklah, hentikan tangisan konyol mu itu. Kau lihat kita tengah menjadi pusat perhatian!" ucap Yunho geram.

"Aku tau kok~ memang itu tujuanku!" dengan sedikit menjulurkan lidah kearah Yunho. Membuat pemuda tampan itu menggeram kesal.

"Argh~ baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan eoh?" Tanya Yunho mengalah, percuma mau melawan Jaejoong pikirnya.

"Gendong aku sampai sekolah!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang malah membuat Yunho semakin kesal.

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" ucap Yunho tajam, Jaejoong hanya memamerkan senyumnya kearah Yunho "Gomawo~" ucapnya dengan nada imut.

Lalu Yunho mulai menggendong Jaejoong kearah bus yang kebetulan sudah datang. Sepeninggalan YunJae kumpulan orang yang tadi memperhatikan mereka pun bubar dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

**Lalala Happiness (?) **

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

mohon maaf... mungkin FF ini membosankan :'( tapi seenggaknya bisa mengusir rasa kantuk (?) itung-itung nemenin kamu semua tidur #mulaiNgaco mungkin Chapter selanjutnya saya Update besok malam saja. doakan semoga tidak ada halang melintang (?)

Salam sayang (?) Rieyun~

**Jakarta, 25/08/2014 22:06 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.**

**Rated: T**

**Cats: YunhoxJaejoong and other**

**Warning! BoyxBoy! Gak suka pairingnya? tinggalkan segera fic ini! Haters GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cekidot~**

**.**

**.**

Hahh. Akhirnya Yunho sampai dihalaman sekolahnya Toho Senior High School, dengan perlahan Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya hendak menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya.

"Yunnie, kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho berhenti berjalan dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Menurunkanmu dari gendonganku tentu saja! Lalu apalagi hah?!" ucap Yunho, sekuat tenaga menahan emosi yang sudah menjalar diubun-ubunnya. Seperti mendapat kesialan double! di kerjai oleh sang adik tercinta yang super duper jahil lalu bertemu dengan iblis berwajah seinnocent malaikat Kim Jaejoong yang akhirnya ia harus rela menggendong Jaejoong sampai sekolah mereka. Dalam hati Yunho berikrar akan ikut Appanya ke gereja minggu ini.

"Ani~ gendong Joongie sampai kelas Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong merengek.

"Aish, aku lelah kau tau? Kau pikir tubuhmu ringan seperti kapas?" Yunho jengkel dibuatnya. "Joongie ringan kok, ringan seperti kucing kecil yang imut heum?" dengan nada imut plus aegyo Jaejoong mengucapkan kata-kata paling menyebalkan sedunia menurut Yunho.

"Kau itu berat! Seperti seekor gajah betina yang sedang hamil!" ucap Yunho sadis, ups! Yunho menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sunyi tak ada sahutan dari belakang punggungnya, aigo apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Yunho tau bahwa Jaejoong adalah laki-laki manis yang amat sangat sensitive. Dan baru saja Yunho mengejek nya memiliki berat badan seperti gajah yang sedang hamil?

"Jae~" panggil Yunho pelan, Jaejoong masih tidak menghiraukannya. Beberapa detik kemuadian terdengar isakan kecil lolos dari bibir merah mungil milik Jaejoong. Hatinya terluka, selama ini Jaejoong selalu menjaga pola makannya dan rajin berolahraga.

"Hiks~ Yunnie nappeun~ Joongie benci hiks!" tangisan Jaejoong mulai pecah, Yunho gelagapan dibuatnya, matilah kau Jung.

"Mian ne~ bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Yunho menjelaskan, dan jujur itu hanyalah bualannya saja, karna tebukti tubuh Jaejoong sangat ringan dalam gendongannya.

"Geotjimal! Turunkan Joongie cepat!" ucap Jaejoong lalu meronta-ronta (?) dalam gendongan Yunho mencoba turun dari punggung tegap Yunho.

"Jae~ jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kau bisa jatuh!" ucap Yunho memperingatkan. "Ani~ biarkan Joongie turun, Joongie berat huwaaaa Joongie berat hik Eomma~" Jaejoong terus bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan Yunho sampai akhirnya Yunho kehilangan keseimbangan lalu Jaejoong pun dengan sangat nistanya jatuh ke aspal (?) halaman sekolah mereka.

Brukk~

Huweeeeeeeee

Bersamaan dengan bunyi gedebuk (?) yang keras suara tangisan itu pun kembali terdengar. "Tuh, apa kubilang? Jangan banyak bergerak, kau bisa terjatuh! Lihat sekarang!" Yunho memarahi Jaejoong, khawatir juga melihat Jaejoong yang jatuh seperti itu.

"Sini kubantu kau sampai kekelas~" tawar Yunho, dirinya tengah menjongkokkan tubuhnya didepan Jaejoong, menunggu Jaejoong menaiki punggungnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Jaejoong masih tetap keras kepala.

"Yak! Kau jangan keras kepala! Cepat ku gendong atau kau jalan sendiri ke dalam kelas!" putus Yunho tegas, Jaejoong diam dibuatnya dia bimbang antar memilih tawaran Yunho untuk menggendongnya atau mengikuti egonya dan mempertahankan harga dirinya? (ribet banget si emak -_-)

Sedang Jaejoong berkutat didalam batinnya (?) dan Yunho tengah menunggu peperangan batin Jaejoong selesai, tiba-tiba seseorang dating diantara mereka.

Membawa secercah harapan bagi Jaejoong dan bencana bagi Yunho.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie~" sapa sebuah suara, yang membuyarakan Jaejoong dari perdebatan batin itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sunbaenim~" dibalasnya sapaan itu dengan manis oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang apa duduk dibawah? Nanti seragammu bisa kotor~" ucap sang Sunbae yang bernama Choi Seughyun, Seunghyun berkata dengan penuh perhatian. Membuat Yunho yang melihatnya menjadi mual, menjijikan komentarnya dalam hati.

"Sunbae, tadi aku terjatuh~ sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan karna kakiku sakit. Sunbae mau membantuku?" pinta Jaejoong memelas, wajahnya dibuat sesedih mungkin seperti seekor anak kucing jalanan yang minta dipungut.

Yunho yang melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas, lihat induk gajah itu! Bahkan tanpa muka memelas pun aku yakin Seunbae sialan itu akan dengan suka rela menolong Jaejoong! Karna itu artinya Sunbae mesum itu akan dengan leluasa memegang tubuh Jaejoong yang ramping itu. Ck! cari kesempatan! Yunho menggerutu dan mengumpat tak hentinya didalam hati. Aigo Jung mengapa jadi kau yang sentimen? =-=

"Baiklah, Sunbae akan membantumu~ kau mau ku gendong?" tawar Seunghyun.

"Tidak, Jaejoong akan kekelas bersamku!" putus sebuah suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang Jung Yunho itu, Jaejoong? Ah pemuda manis itu hanya menatap kedua namja manly di depannya itu dengan wajah innocent nya.

Yunho dengan cepat menarik lengan Jaejoog untuk berdiri lalu membawa sang pria manis itu pergi dari hadapan Sunbae menyebalkan –menurut Yunho. Seunghyun yang melihat aksi semena-mena Yunho pada Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeram kesal.

"Yunnie~ lepas, tangan Joongie sakit nih ihhh~" rengek Jaejoong, tangannya meronta-ronta dari genggaman Yunho.

Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangannya di tangan Jaejoong dan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sekitar pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Ihh Yunnie~ lihat! Tangan Joongie merah~ kenapa sih! Yunnie selalu kasar dengan Joongie?" ucap Jaejoong merajuk sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang merah.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sunbae yang sering menggodamu itu! Menjijikan!" ucap Yunho, seperti kembali kealam bawah sadarnya Yunho tersentak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa dia sudah mulai eror seperti Jaejoong? (digaplok emak)

"Apa masalahnya eoh? Aku mau dekat dengan siapapun itu hak Joongie! Memangnya Yunnie pikir Yunnie itu siapanya Joongie hah?!" Jaejoong meluapkan kemarahannya, Yunho hanya diam tidak dapat menjawab apapun. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho hanya diam pun bergegas berjalan menuju kelas tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang masih dalam posisi tebengongnya.

Yunho bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya pagi ini, sikapnya kepada Jaejoong seperti mengalir dengan sendirirnya. Seperti tercipta dari alam bawah sadarnya (?) dan lagi Yunho tampak seperti orang yang… cemburu?

Ehh.. wait! CEMBURU?

ANDWEEEEEEE

"Yah Jung kenapa kau? Apa kau kemasukan hantu penunggu sekolah ini?" ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang Yunho, entah sejak kapan pria cassanova bernama Park Yoochun itu datang. Sangat ajaib.

"Yoochun-ah, ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin cemburu dengan induk gajah itu tidak mungkin! Andwe!" Yunho tiba-tiba meracau histeris membuat pemuda cassanova berjdat lebar itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Otaknya mencerna kalau mungkin Yunho memang kerasukan hantu penunggu sekolahnya.

Dengan asal Yoochun mengambil botol air minum dari temannya yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan mereka, ck! Tidak sopan Park! Dan dengan entengnya Yoochun menyiram air mineral dalam botol itu tepat ke atas kepala Yunho mengalir membasahi kepala Yunho.

"Yah! Park! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Yunho, kilat marah pun terlihat dari sorot mata musangnya yang tajam.

"Aku? Aku menyadarkanmu.. karna tadi kau seperti orang kemasukan hantu! Makanya aku menyirammu." Yoochun menanggapi kemarahan Yunho dengan santai.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Aish kau ini.. aku benar-benar menjadi gila dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk langka seperti kalian!" setelah itu Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang tengah terheran-heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

Yoochun mengendikkan bahu nya tak peduli lalu mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju kelas. Kelas mereka memang sama Yunho Jaejoong dan Yoochun satu kelas.

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hari sudah siang dan sekarang waktunya bagi para murid Toho Senior High School untuk segera pulang kerumah masing-masing, semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelas dengan wajah yang cerah gembira seperti lonceng tanda kelas berakhir adalah sebuah nyanyian surga bagi mereka.

"Suie lihat… Seunghyun Sunbae tadi memberiku gantungan Hello Kitty ini, imut ne?" ucap Jaejoong senang, pemuda manis ini memang sangat menyukai karakter kucing animasi berpita dari Jepang itu.

"Kurasa Seunghyun Sunbae itu menyukaimu Joongie~" sahut seorang laki-laki berwajah imut yang dipanggil 'Suie' oleh Jaejoong.

"Hmm suka~" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya berfikir, dan tampak sangat imut dengan tingkahnya itu. "Joongie juga suka Seunghyun Sunbae karna dia selalu memberi hadiah Hello Kitty dan Gajah~" ucap Jaejoong. Junsu memandang kearah Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, aigo Jaejoong itu kelewat polos atau bodoh ? Junsu membatin.

"Aniya~ bukan seperti itu Jaejoongie~ tapi lebih tepatnya seperti rasa cinta!" Junsu mencoba menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong dengan perlahan agar Jaejoong mampu menanggap apa yang Junsu sampaikan.

"Hmm… cinta?" Jaejoong bingung, cinta? Apaitu? Orang tuanya tidak pernah membahas tentang cinta, bahkan disekolahpun tidak diajarkan tentang cinta!

"Ne~ cinta, perasaan yang tumbuh didalam hatimu untuk seseorang yang special~" sambil tersenyum Junsu menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong, aigo temannya sangat polos dan imut. Bahkan diumurnya yang sudah beranjak remaja dia belum mengenal tentang cinta? Manis sekali.

"Special? Appa dan Umma ne?" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum senang, seakan dia mendapat jawaban dari sebuah soal ulangan (apaan dah -_-)

"Yah~ itu pun termasuk, tapi ada satu lagi, seseorang yang dapat membuatmu selalu teringat padanya, memikirnya setiap malam. Membuat jatungmu berdetak nyaris keluar seakan ingin merobek dadamu ketika kalian saling bertatap~"

"Mengapa sangat mengerikan?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ahh sudahlah, nanti kau juga akan tau betapa indahnya perasaan cinta jika sudah waktunya~" ucap Junsu dengan gaya sok bijak seolah-olah dirinya adalah seorang motivator (?)

"NOONAAAAAA~" teriakan melengking dating begitu saja menyapa indra pendengaran Jaejoong dan Junsu yang sedang asik-asiknya berbincang-bincang.

"Noona tolong aku dari serangan beruang lapar!" ucap suara melengking itu lagi dan sekarang bocah tinggi pemilik suara melengking itu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Jaejoong, aish tidak kontras dengan tubuh tingginya yang seperti tiang listrik.

"Min min! kan sudah Joongie bilang, panggil Hyung bukan Noona! Joongie namja!" ucap Jaejoong kesal karna Min min atau Jung Changmin lebih tepatnya sangat tidak mau dan anti memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan Hyung. Changmin bilang 'Wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ku panggil Hyung Noona~' dan itu sangat membuat Jaejoong kesal dengan bocah tinggi bak tiang listrik itu. "Aish Noona, berapa kali harus kujelaskan kalau kau…"

"Aish iya iya terserah Minmin saja, huh!" Jaejoong memotong perkataan Changmin karna dia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bocah tinggi itu.

"Yak! Jung Changmin! Kemari kau!" sebuah suara ancaman terdengar dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho, Yunho tengah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya setengah berlari kearah Jaejoong untuk menarik Changmin dan menyiksanya. Mata musangnya berkilat penuh amarah.

Hap

Ditangkapnya tas ransel Changmin yang akan pergi dari balik tubuh Jaejoong, namun dirinya kalah cepat oleh sang kakak, entah mungkin Yunho punya kekuatan super hingga bisa secepat itu, pikir Changmin.

"Nah~ kena kau!" Yunho tersenyum senang karna berhasil mengambil tas ransel Changmin, baginya tas nya adalah segalanya separuh hidup nya dan belahan jiwanya, karna didalam tas tersebut tersembunyi kekasih-kekasih Changmin –Read: Food.

"Hyung! Andweee, kekasihku~" Changmin merana dalam rengekannya (?). Dan tidak ada sahutan dari Yunho, seakan dia tak perduli dengan Changmin.

Dengan sangat sadis nya Yunho membuang semua isi dari dalam tas Changmin yang hampir 80% berisi makanan kedalam tong sampah yang berada dekat mereka, Changmin menatap pemandangan nista itu dengan horror, 'Oh tidak! Kekasih cantik ku~' Changmin meraung didalam hatinya.

"Yunnie~ kok buang-buang makanan! Sayang tau, nanti bagaimana kalo makanannya nangis karna dibuang bukan dimakan?" Jaejoong mulai mengomeli Yunho, Changmin tersenyum karna merasa dibela oleh Noona cantik favoritnya.

"Hey, induk gajah! Ini makanan bukan manusia! Jadi tidak mungkin mereka menangis, kau pikir aku sudah gila menganggap mereka bisa menangis?" ah Yunho tak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang yang berada disekelilingnya tidak memiliki kewarasan yang wajar?

"Ihh terserah lah, Yunnie kalo dibilangin ngeyel! Sebel deh Joongie~" lalu Jaejoong pergi dan dengan seenak dadabesarnya ia menarik pantat Junsu untuk mengikutinya, aigo.

Yunho hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tangan panjangnya dengan cepat menarik kerah kemeja sekolah Changmin karna ia melihat sang adik tercinta yang akan melarikan diri dari nya. "Kau mau lari kemana adik manis? Sekarang dengarkan aku! Jika kau sekali lagi mengerjaiku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuang kulkas yang ada dikamar mu beserta isinya! Kau mengerti?!" ucap Yunho berbahaya, Changmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba bersikap tenang. Changmin harus mencari cara agar lepas dari ancaman sang Hyung, sepertinya…. Aha Changmin tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ehem~" Changmin berdehem sebentar, membuat Yunho menatapnya dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang adik.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau lupa Hyung? Aku punya fotomu yang hanya memakai boxer bambi yang kuambil tadi pagi. Hmm kira-kira apa yang terjadi jika aku menyebarkan foto ini yah?" Changmin memasang tampang polos paling menyebalkan didunia dan membuat Yunho ingin memukulinya saat ini juga.

"Yah~ jangan coba-coba Changmin~" Yunho cemas dibuatnya, membuat Changmin menyeringai penuh rasa kemenangan.

"Jadi? Kau bagaimana kesepakatannya?" Tanya Changmin kepada Yunho. "Aish, aku bisa gila~" lirih Yunho, salah apa Yunho dimasa lalu hingga ia mendapat kutukan seorang adik yang menyebalkan. "Jadi bagaimana?" desak Changmin.

"Aish~ baiklah baiklah kau menag! Puas?!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Sangat puas~" sahut Changmin penuh dengan senyuman kemenangan. "Sekarang tolong Hyung bawa tas ku ne~ punggungku pegal!" lanjut Changmin sambil menyodorkan tasnya kearah Yunho. Yunho membulatkan mata sipitnya "Yah! Aku tidak…." Ucapan Yunho terhenti karna Changmin memperlihatkan fotonya yang tadi pagi hanya memakai boxer bambi yang imut itu. Dengan kesal Yunho mengambil tas Changmin.

"Aku benar-benar gila mempunyai adik sialan seperti dirimu!" gerutu Yunho.

"Aku sangat tersanjung Hyung~" tanggap Changmin, dirinya tengah dengan ringannya melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah bak seorang raja.

'Jangan main-main dengan Lord Voldamin' tanamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Eomma~ Appa~ Jooongie pulang dengan selamat sentosa~" teriak riang Jaejoong memecahkan keheningan rumah nya di siang hari itu.

"Eomma dibelakan sayang, sedang menyiram bunga~" teriak sang Eomma berasal dari halaman belakang.

"Menyiram bunga~ wahh Joongie suka menyiram bunga~" Jaejoong girang sendiri, lalu bergegas pergi menemui sang ibu.

"Eomma sini, biar Joongie yang menyiramnya~" ucap Jaejoong menawarkan pada ibunya tersebut. Dengan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu Heechul memberikan alat penyiram bunga kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melihat Eommanya yang sedang duduk memperhatikan sang anak menyiram bunga. "Eomma~ jika lulus nanti, apa Joongie boleh memanjangkan rambut seperti Eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong, yah Jaejoong sangat ingin mempunyai rambut panjang seperti Eommanya. Menurutnya akan sangat indah, apalagi melihat sang Eomma yang sangat cantik dan mempesona dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Tidak boleh Joongie, kau kan laki-laki! Lagipula, Eomma tidak yakin Appamu mengijinkan~" tanggap sang Eomma, Heechul melihat anaknya dengan sendu. Heechul fikir Hankyung Appanya terlalu memaksakan kehendak. Mereka tau kalau Jaejoong itu berbeda, tapi Hankyung seakan tidak peduli.

"Tapi Eomma juga laki-laki kan? Kenapa Appa memperbolehkan Eomma sedang aku tidak?!" Jaejoong meninggikan suaranya, eh apa aku belum memberi tahu kalian tentang Heechul? Yah Kim Heechul adalah seorang laki-laki. Yah mereka gay, lalu apa masalahnya? Yang penting mereka saling mencintai bukan?

Lalu.. kalian mempertanyakan Jaejoong?

Entah sebuah keajaiban atau apa ternyata seorang Kim Heechul mempunya keistimewaan seperti wanita yaitu memiliki rahim, tapi rahimnya sangatlah lemah. Dokter pun tidak menganjurkannya untuk hamil karna membahayakan dirinya yang memang seorang pria.

Jaejoong? Jaejoong memang anak yang lahir dari rahim Heechul, karna kekeraskepalaan Heechul Jaejoong dapat lahir dengan sehat dan selamat, walau setelah itu Heechul harus merelakan rahimnya diangkat.

"Dengar Jaejoongie baby~ Appa menginginkanmu menjadi layaknya seorang laki-laki, jadi~ mau kah kau menuruti permintaan Appamu?" ucap Heechul pelan.

"Eomma~ aku tidak bisa! Lagipula siapa yang menginginkan aku seperti ini? Tidak ada!" mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu mulai menghadap membelakangi Eommanya kembali menyiram bunga di kebun kecil yang dibuatnya bersama sang Eomma.

"Wah~ ternyata kalian sedang berada disini rupanya~ aku mencari kalian kesekeliling rumah sedari tadi." Ucap suara berat Kim Hankyung membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong tersadar lalu menghapus air mata mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir.

"Joongie kemari, Appa hari ini kan sudah berjanji mengjakmu kesuatu temapat ani?" ucap sang Appa, Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan sang Appa pun langsung merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria, mudah sekali berubah mood.

"Wahh iya, ternyata Appa tidak berbohong, Kajja kajja kita berangkat!" sahut Jaejoong semangat.

"Ganti baju dulu Jaejoongie~" ucap sang Appa mengingatkan.

"Aish, ne baiklah~"

.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju yang membutuhkan hampir satu jam, Jaejoong dan sang Appa telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Yaitu JHolic Café, Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa Appanya membawanya kemari. Café itu milik keluarga mereka, Cafe ini hanyalah cafe sedernaha. Yah cukup nyaman untuk didatangi para pengunjung remaja.

"Appa, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Sudah kau ikut Appa saja ne~" Jaejoong tidak bertanya lagi dan mengikuti langkah Appanya memasuki Café tersebut.

"Ehem, perhatian semua! Kumohon untuk berkumpul sebentar disini!" ucap Hankyung lantang. Tanpa diperintah dua kali pun para pegawai JHolic berkumpul. Café ini belum terlalu ramai karna memang jam bukanya sekitar jam 3 sore (ngarang banget).

"Perkenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong, dia mulai hari ini akan bekerja disini!" pengumuman selesai, dan Jaejoong menatap Appanya dengan mata bulatnya.

"Appa!" protes Jaejoong tapi Hankyung tidak menghiraukannya, "Dan Yunho, tolong kau bimbing dia bekerja disini ne?" Yunho hanya menunduk patuh mendapat amanah dari sang boss.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Mwo? ANDWEEEEE!"

Lalala~ Happiness (?)

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH RIVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAV ff SAYA /CIPOKIN(?)/**

Halo lagi :3

saya balik karna kemaren saya udah janji kan mau update /siapa yang nunggu juga/ ya sudah lah, makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca dan riview. baik Riview yang enak dan gak enak tak kasih kucing aja /digaplak/

Balas Riview:

**1234**: iya kok gak saya pedulikan, anggap aja dia penyemangat saya (?) :3 makasih yah, ini sudah lanjut :D

**noon**: ini dia lanjutannya~ :D

**Dor4**: iya nih si Jaejoongie nya unyu banget yah /bawa pulang(?)/ ini sudah lanjut :D

**jema agassi**: ayo bantu Jaejoong jadi manly! :D ini sudah lanjut :3

**Guest**: sudaah lanjut :D

yang make Account FFn saya bales lewat PM yak :D

Riview lagi yah yang berminat sampai jumpa :D

Salam Kangen (?) Rieyun~

**Jakarta, 27/08/2014 21:43**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**Cats: YunJae and other**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaim: YunJae punya tuhan, ceritanya punya saya! udah gitu aja ._.**

**WARNING! BoyxBoy! Gak suka? Jangan dibaca! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cekidot~ Si Changmin ngemil codot (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dilihatnya lagi tampilan didepan cermin yang menampilkan dirinya yang tampak mengenakan seragam khas seorang pelayan. Oh tidak! Ini mimpi buruk! Ritih Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong ingin menangis melihat penampilannya yang sangat buruk menurut dirinya, walaupun dalam tampilan apapun Jaejoong akan tetap mempesona.

"Yak! Cepatlah, kau mau lebih lama bercermin pun bajumu akan tetap sama seperti itu. Tidak akan berubah!"

"Yunnie~ Joongie tidak mau pakai baju seperti ini! Warnanya tidak menarik! Joongie tidak suka~" mulailah aksi merengek jaejoong. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong berfikir suatu saat bila sang Appa sudah memindahkan hak waris cafe ke tangannya maka Jaejoong akan membuat desain baju pelayan yang imut dan menarik.

"Katakan itu pada ayahmu, karna aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun!"

Jaejoong cemberut mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Sekarang ikut aku keluar! Kita akan mulai bekerja!" Jaejoong hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mengikuti Yunho dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Nah sekarang, kau lihat meja kosong disana." Jaejoong melihat kearah meja yang ditunjuk Yunho. "Nah, sekarang kau ambil lap ini. Bersihkan dan bawa piring kotor itu kedapur!"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya "Apa?! Andwe! Yunnie kejam sekali menyuruh Joongie bekerja sekeras itu~ nanti kalau tangan Joongie kasar seperti Yunnie bagaimana? Joongie kemarin baru saja habis perawatan Yunnie~"

"Tidak peduli dengan segala perawatanmu, aku hanya menjalankan perintah Appamu itu saja~ jadi… cepat kemeja itu dan bersihkan!"

"Sekarang!" Jaejoong yang hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes kembali mengatupkan mulutnya karna medengar kata-kata penegasan dari Yunho. Dengan menghentak-hentak Jaejoong menghampiri meja yang tadi ditunjuk Yunho dan mulai membereskan mejanya, dipenuhi dengan gerutuan tentu saja.

"Kau terlalu keras kepadanya sobat~" ucap sang pria cassanova yang adalah Park Yoochun, yah Yoochun bekerja Part Time juga di café ini entahlah walaupun Yoochun berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan tapi dia bilang dia ingin sesuatu hal yang baru, ok abaikan saja. /dijitak babang uchun/

"Biarkan saja, lagipula Appanya yang memberi amanat ini padaku~" lalu Yunho pun pergi kearah dapur.

.

.

.

Keadaan café sudah sepi karna memang café JHolic sebentar lagi akan segera tutup, ya tepat lima menit lagi. Karna sekarang Jaejoong tengah memandang antusias kepada benda bulat yang menempel didinding tersebut.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Yeayyyy, waktunya pulang!" teriak Jaejoong semangat, lalu ia pun segera berlari menuju ruang ganti pegawai, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kerah belakang kemejanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang melakukannya.

"Yunnie~ lepaskan, Joongie mau ganti baju dan pulang~ ini kan sudah waktunya pulang~ ishh Yunnie~"

"Ya kau benar~ tapi kita harus membereskan meja dahulu baru kau bisa pulang, arra?"

"Yunnie~ " Jaejoong mengeluarkan jurus puppyeyesnya didepan Yunho, seketika Yunho memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ani~ cepat bereskan meja itu, taruh bangkunya diatas meja~" instruksi Yunho tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sedang memasang tampang anak kucing minta dipungut itu.

"Yunnie menyebalkan huh! Tangan Joongie sudah tidak kuat mengangkat beban sebanyak ini, lihat tangan Joongie sudah terkulai lemas~" ucap Jaejoong lesu disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang terkulai disisi tubuhnya.

"Joongie cape~ " ucap Jaejoong, dia lelah dan memang benar-benar lelah. Jaejoong belum pernah sekalipun melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini, dan Jaejoong tak sanggup.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah! kalau begitu kau segera ganti baju mu dan pulang~ biar aku yang membereskan meja ini~" ucap Yunho kesal, yah mau bagaimana lagi? Dirinya selalu lemah dengan tatapan anak kucing Jaejoong yang minta dipungut itu.

"No no no~" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggoyangkan telunjukkan kekanan dan kekiri. "Joongie akan menunggu Yunnie sampai selesai dan kita pulang bersama ne?"

"Aku tidak mau, kau bilang kau lelah.. jadi cepatlah pulang!" ucap Yunho gemas Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut.

"Ish ish ish~ apa Yunnie tidak kasihan melihat pria manis dan imut seperti Joongie ini pulang sendiri di malam yang sepi ini? Nanti kalau ada penjahat yang menculik Joongie bagaimana? Yunnie tidak kasihan eoh?" ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar, disertai mata berkaca-kaca nya yang hanya sandiwara -_-

"Heh! Kau ini percaya diri sekali, kau itu cerewet dan menyebalkan! Mereka akan rugi bila menculikmu!"

"Jahat sekali~" cibir Jaejoong pelan, bahkan Yunho pun tak mendengarnya. "Pokoknya Joongie tetap akan pulang bersama Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong mutlak. Yunho hanya diam, yah diam mau membalas? Sudahlah itu hanya membuang tenaga saja.

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang namja cantik paru baya tengah mundar-mandir di teras rumahnya, Kim Heechul tengah gelisah menunggu kedatangan anak semata wayangnya. Pasalnya sekarang sudah hamper jam 11 dan Jaejoong belum juga pulang? Heechul takut terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti Jaejoong yang diganggu preman, diculik dibunuh dan mayatnya di potong kecil-kecil dan.. cukup! Ini bukan ff tragedy jadi abaikan /snap/

"Chullie-ya jangan mundar-mandir seperti itu, aku pusing melihatmu~" ucap Hankyung sanga kepala rumah tangga.

"Anakku belum pulang kerumah, dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi diluar sana~ Jaejoongie tidak pernah pulang semalam ini Hannie~ aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Jaejoongie~" ucap Heechul lirih. "Lagipula mengapa kau menyuruhnya bekerja? Kalau dia kelehan bagaimana? Aigo anakku~" ratap Heechul makin mendramatisir.

"Dia sudah besar! Dan tenanglah~ aku sudah menitipkannya dengan Yunho! Jadi kurasa anak kita akan aman~"

"Kenapa kau sangat mempercayai Yunho?" Tanya Heechul heran.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyukainya saja. Ketika melihat matanya aku yakin bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang bisa di percaya!" ucap Hankyung. "Andai saja kita mempunyai anak perempuan~ pasti aku akan menjodohkannya dengan Yunho~" Lanjut Hankyung berandai-andai.

"Kenapa tidak dijodohkan dengan Jaejoongie saja?" Tanya Heechul cepat.

"Tidak! Kau tau alasanku Chullie-ya~" Hankyung mencoba lembut berbicara dengan sang istri.

"Arraseo~"

hening sesaat.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo eomma~" ucap nyaring sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Joongie kau sudah pulang nak~ kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Heechul cemas.

"Joongie tidak apa-apa Eomma~ hanya saja tangan dan kaki Joongie lemas sekali~" Jaejoong mulai merengek manja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk dank au segera istirahat ne?"

"Ne Eomma~"

Heechul pun mengiring (?) Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumahnya tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yunho yang telah mengantar anak semata wayang nya itu.

"Ajhussi, aku pamit pulang ne?" ucap Yunho sopan.

"Ya~ hati-hati Yunho!" lalu Yunho pun pergi setela membungkukkan badan sedikit kearah Hankyung.

Hankyung menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing. Dalam aiti mungkin strees atau banyak pikiran. "Semoga yang kulakukan kepada Joongie adalah hal yang paling benar~" lirihnya.

"Maaf atas keegoisan Appa nak~"

.

.

.

.

.

Lalala Happiness~

**T**ralala

**B**lablabla

**C**iecie

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH SETIA (?) NUNGGUIN FF INI, TERIMAKSIH ATAS SEMUA RIVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW NYA /TERHARU/**

Bacotan author:

Chap ini pendek banget yak? /ngesot/ yah kekumpulnya cuma segini mau gimana lagi :") semoga kalian senang semuanya yah :*

**Special Thank's To:**

**rikurijung**

**Jiji Joongie**

** Guest**

** MaxMin**

** misschokyulate2**

** zhoeuniquee**

** noon**

** hyejinpark**

** nabratz**

** zuzydelya**

** jema agassi**

** JonginDO**

dan terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah ngebaca, tapi gak riview it's ok.. mungkin pas mau riview inet eror, kebelit pipis, atau terlanjur tidur (?) pokoknya Terima Kasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau mampir di FF ini kkk~

Salam Cinta (?) Rieyun~

**Jakarta, 29/08/2014 19:21 PM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahhh

Entah sudah berapa kali Kim Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dipagi yang cerah ini, rasa-rasanya seperti Jaejoong memiliki beban yang begitu berat. Tapi… ya! Jaejoong memang mempunyai beban berat! Hanya dalam konteks nya saja tentunya.

"Joongieeeee~" teriakan melengking itu terdengar begitu nyaring bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, yah bagaimana dia tidak mau berteriak dan mengeluarkan suara khas lumba-lumba terdampar kalau sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya berbicara? Aigo.

"Aigo Suie~ kau mau membuat telinga Joongie tuli yah?" Jaejoong membalas dengan wajah sewot.

"Dari tadi aku itu mengajak mu bicara~ tapi kau melamun terus~" Junsu si pria manis tersangka pelaku teriakan melengking itu memberenggut sebal.

"Huh~ memangnya tadi Suie bicara apa? Joongie tidak dengar, Sekarang ini Joongie sedang meratapi nasib buruk yang kini menimpah Joongie!" Junsu menaikkan alisnya tanda ia bingung, ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini? Tumben sekali Jaejoong yang notabene selalu ceria jadi sedih seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa Joongie?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ugh~ sebal, sebal! Aku sebal Suie~ Appa menyiksaku! Appa sepertinya tidak sayang denganku lagi Suie~ hueeeee~ eotthoke Suie? Joongie sedih hiks hiks~" Jaejoong menangis tersedu membuat Junsu gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Joongie~ tenangkan dirimu, memangnya apa yang Ajhussi lakukan? Apa dia memukulimu?" Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ani~" ucap nya pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Molla~ hanya saja Appa selalu membandingkan aku dengan Yunho! Yunho yang tampan, pintar beladiri, dan mandiri. Huh! Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku? Aku juga tak kalah tampan dari dia…" perkataan Jaejoong terhenti karna Junsu memotongnya.

"Tapi kau tidak pandai beladiri dan juga mandiri. Lagipula, wajahmu lebih condong kearah cantik daripada tampan!" Junsu berkata dengan wajah serius sok mengamati.

Jaejoong menatap tajam namja imut didepannya itu dengan mata bulat besarnya, dan yah buat Junsu itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun untuknya, bukannya takut ditatap tajam seperti itu Junsu malah ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong sangking gemasnya.

"Berhentilah melotot kearahku Jaejoongie, kau membuat aku ingin mencubit pipimu saja!" Jaejoong membulatkan bibir nya. "Mwo?! Kau seharusnya takut kupelototi Suie~" ucap Jaejoong merajuk.. Hell Jaejoong! Kau nampak sangat menggemaskan kalau seperti itu! -_-

"Bagaimana tidak! Kau malah terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang minta dipungut!" jawab Junsu sekenanya.

"Kau menyebalkan Suie~" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal atau berada dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Hmm lagi pula kalau Appamu ingin mempunyai anak seperti Yunho, kenapa Appamu tidak menjodohkanmu dengan Yunho saja yah?" ucap Junsu polos, Jaejoong yang masih belom sadar hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar juga yah~" ucap Jaejoong mengiyakan.

Eh… wait

Loading

Loading

Loading

Connect

Succes

"ANDWEEEEE!" Jaejoong teriak saat mulai sadar dengan apa yang Junsu katakan.

"Aish! Joongieeee tidak usah berteriak!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Suie sih asal bicara~" ucap Jaejoong kesal. "Tapi kau mengiyakan!" sahut Junsu, Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sebal. Hening sebentar tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan, Jaejoong nampak merenung entah apa yang dia pikirkan dan Junsu! Dia lebih tertarik melihat objek didepannya. Kearah lapangan sekolah yang sedang menampilkan (?) siswa dari kelas sebelah (?) bermain basket karna memang hari ini mereka ada jadwal pelajaran olahraga #ribet -_-

Saat ini memang Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang menghadap lapangan sekolahnya, sebenarnya Jaejoong malas tapi mau bagaimana? Junsu yang menariknya paksa untuk duduk disana dan menemaninya. Hey disana panas! Dan Kim Jaejoong tidak mau kulitnya berubah gelap hanya karna sinar matahari yang galak itu.

Tapi demi nama persahabatannya Jaejoong mau menemani Junsu demi mengamati sang pujaan hati Bebek Dolphin tersebut. Oh apa kalian bertanya padaku siapa pujaan hati si Bebek Dolphin ini? Kukira kalian pasti tau… cari saja seorang pria yang mempunyai jidat luas kearah lapangan sana.

Jaejoong yang sudah bosan pun ingin mengajak Junsu kembali ke kelas, karna memang jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Tapi sahabatnya itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepuasaannya memandangi pria berjidat lebar dilapangan sana.

"Suie~"

"Hemm.."

"Su~"

"Ne.."

"Junsu!"

"Hmmm.."

"Aish Kim Jun….."

Doeng Gubrak (?)

"JOONGIE!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Jaejoong pingsan (buset -_- lama amat) akhirnya pria manis itupun mulai membuka kedua matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang langsung menyorot matanya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa pria manis dan cerewet ini bisa berakhir di ruang kesehatan sekolah?

Yah yah saat bunyi gubrak itu Jaejoong terkena lemparan bola dari anak-anak yang bermain basket dilapangan sana. Bertepatan saat Jaejoong akan berdiri bola basket itu melayang dengan indahnya kearah kepala Jaejoong.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia, dengan kepala yang masih pusing Jaejoong mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dibantu oleh Yunho, oh kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Yunho berada disini bukan? Yah ada dua alasan, pertama karna Junsu yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Jaejoong sampai ia sadar karna sudah masuk jam belajar. Dan alasan kedua yang menjadi alasan tekuat Yunho untuk menunggu Jaejoong diruang kesehatan adalah karna dirinya si pelaku pelemparan bola tersebut.

Dan sebagai Seme sejati Yunho harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Kepalaku pusing~" keluh Jaejoong sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tiduran saja jika masih pusing~" ucap Yunho mengingatkan, Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho bingung. Apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini?

"Yunnie~ sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku menunggumu, eit jangan geer dulu yah. Aku menunggumu sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban karna aku yang melampar bola dan mengenai kepalamu sampai pingsan." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

"Oh.. Jadi Yunnie eoh yang membuat Joongie pingsan! Kenapa Yunnie suka sekali membuat Joongie terluka?! Beberapa hari yang lalu juga lutut Joongie terluka karna Yunnie!" Jaejoong mulai nyerocos tidak jelas. Yunho hanya menatapnya malas, aish kenapa ada seorang pria yang sangat cerewet seperti Jaejoong? Batinnya.

"Yah aku minta maaf untuk beberapa hari yang lalu dan untuk hari ini, dan sekarang aku ingin kembali kekelas mengambil tas dan segera pulang, karna kau juga sudah terlihat baikan! Jadi… Annyeong~" Yunho yang sudah berpamitan dan akan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan seketika tangannya langsung digenggam erat oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa lagi?" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Yunnie mau pergi begitu saja? Jadi sampai sini saja rasa tanggung jawab Yunnie eoh?! Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap Pria sejati!" Jaejoong berkata dengan wajah seolah-olah sedang dicampakkan oleh seorang kekasih… penuh luka aigo! -_- membuat pria tampan itu menatap tajam kearah pria manis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Seenaknya saja! Kalau aku bukan pria sejati lalu kau disebut apa hah?!" ucap Yunho tersulut emosi, Yunho paling tidak suka jika dirinya dianggap bukan pria sejati.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah pria manis, imut dan cantik tipe uke idaman para seme!" dengan gaya imutnya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, membuat Yunho cengo karna tingkah ajaib tetangganya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ketika mengidam, Heechul Ajhumma menginginkan apa? Sampai-sampai anaknya sangat ajaib sepertimu! Pasti sesuatu yang aneh!" ucap Yunho dengan sadisnya.

"Enak saja! Eomma saat mengandungku pasti menyukai Pangeran Inggris! (?) terbukti karna wajahku yang tampan dan rupawan. Tidak seperti Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mehrong kearah Yunho.

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa denganku?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Hmm~ Joongie yakin pasti Kibum Ajhumma ngidam Hulk! Lihatlah Yunnie sekarang~ Besar dan menyeramkan seperti Hulk jika sedang marah!" Yunho melebarkan mata kecil nya ._.

"Kau pulang saja sendiri! Sampai jumpa!" karna kesal Yunhopun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah berusaha mengejarnya.

Yunho mengakui bahwa Jaejoong memang pria yang manis dan imut! Juga cantik, bahkan mungkin wanita pun tidak ada yang bisa secantik dia… ehh tunggu dulu? Mengapa Yunho jadi memuji Jaejoong? Lupakan Yunho lupakan! 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung!" batin Yunho sambil memukul kepala nya sendiri supaya terbebas dari khayalan buruk (?) tentang Jaejoong yang menari-nari diatas kepalanya.

Yunho terus berjalan sampai ia berada dikelasnya yang sudah sepi karna memang jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir, diambilnya tasnya lalu ia pun beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Masih tak dihiraukannya Jaejoong yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

Terbesit dalam otak Yunho untuk menakuti Jaejoong. Aha pasti seru jika menakuti si penakut itu khukhu~ show time Jung Yunho batin Yunho jahat (?)

Yunho lalu bersembunyi di salah satu tembok sekolah bersiap untuk melancarkan rencananya menakuti Jaejoong! Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang masih melihat kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang sekarang tengah membuat rencana jahat terhadapnya.

Dan sekarang Yunho tengah menghitung aba-aba…

1

2

3

"Hai Jaejoongie!"

Wait… ini bukan suara Yunho!

Well ternyata sebelum Yunho berhasil menakuti Jaejoong sang sunbae menyebalkan muncul tiba-tiba dan mengacaukan semua rencana Yunho, poor Yunho congrats to Jaejoongie.

Yunho yang masih berada dibalik tembok tersebut malah memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya, Ck seperti penguntit! Entah apa yang berada didalam otak Yunho saat ini yang jelas tanpa di perintah oleh apapun Yunho berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong dan Seunghyun dengan tetap bersembunyi.

"Joongie~ ada apa dengan bibirmu? Mengapa terlihat kering sekali!" Tanya Seunghyun sambil mencoba memegang bibir plum Jaejoong. Cari kesempatan umpat Yunho dalam hati, aigo Jung! Cemburu eoh?

"Hmm~ ini semua karna Appa Sunbae~ semua lipgloss ku disita olehnya, aku tidak boleh lagi memakai benda-benda seperti itu lagi!" ucap Jaejoong sendu, dirinya sangat sedih karna sang Appa menyita semua peralatan makeup yang Jaejoong punya. Bedak, Eyeleaner, lipgloss etc etc. entahlah saya pun bingung menyebutnya -_-

"Kalau begitu ku harap hadiah dariku ini bisa membuatmu senang!" ucap Seunghyun sambil memberi kotak kecil yang sudah terbungkus rapi itu kepada Jaejoong. Mata bulat nya berbinar, Jaejoong sangat suka hadiah! Tanpa ragu Jaejoong mengambil kotak tersebut dari tangan Seunghyun.

"Apa ini Sunbae?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membolak-balikkan bungkusan tersebut, menerka-nerka apa sekiranya yang ada dalam kotak kecil itu.

"Kau buka saja, Jaejoongie~" ucap Seunghyun tersenyum manis membuat Yunho yang masih dengan setia mengintip kegiatan mereka mual seketika.

Lalu dibukanya bungkusan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, setelah bungkusan itu terlepas dan terlihatlah benda kecil mungil itu membuat Jaejoong berbinar-binar melihat hadiahnya.

"Lipgloss~" ucap Jaejoong penuh haru (?) Jaejoong pun langsung mencoba lipgloss tersebut dibibirnya, ah betapa senangnya dia.

"Wah rasa strawberry~" ucapnya lagi dengan antusias.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Seunghyun.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya antusias "Ne~" ucap Jaejoong girang.

"Hmm.. aku juga ingin mencobanya~" ucap Seunghyun pelan.

"Sunbae ingin mencobanya? Sini biar aku pakaikan!" ucap Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong akan memakaikan lipgloss tersebut kepada Seunghyun, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh sang Sunbae.

"Bukan begitu caranya, aku mau cara yang lain." Ucap Seunghyun pelan dan berat. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Lalu… bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

"Seperti ini…" saat itu pula Seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang belum mengerti masih menatap Seunghyun. Dia bingung, apa yang akan dilakukan Seunghyun.

.

.

Dan mari kita lihat kearah tuan Jung kita yang masih bersembunyi, Yunho yang sedari tadi sudah menangkap sinyal-sinyal bahaya pun mulai memutar otaknya mencari cara untuk menggagalkan rencana bejat (?) Sunbae tengilnya itu –menurut Yunho aja- dan dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong dan Seunghyun yang hanya berjarak 5 centi lagi akan bertemu.

Bruk

Seketika Seunghyun jatuh dan menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

"Yak!" Teriak Seunghyun kesal. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi ia sudah akan mencicipi betapa manisnya bibir Jaejoong yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Sunbae! Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja! Kukira tidak ada orang." Ucap Yunho memasang wajah innocent yang dibuat-buat. Lalu Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang masih syok karna Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba terjatuh karna tabrakan tubuh Yunho.

"Jaejoongie~ kau disini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi! Kau bilang ingin pulang bersama ku? Kajja!" ucap Yunho, membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa Yunho tadi terbentur tembok kepalanya? Kenapa dia sangat aneh! Pikir Jaejoong. Melihat Jaejoong yang masih terbengong Yunho dengan cepat menarik tangan Jaejoong, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang masih terkapar (?) dari jatuhnya tersebut. Poor Seunghyun.

.

.

.

"Yunnie Chakkaman!" ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho terus saja berjalan menarik tangannya dengan keras.

"Yunnie~ lepaskan tanganku! Sakit!" ucap Jaejoong lagi memelas, mendengar Jaejoong yang memelas itu Yunho dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, aku menyakitimu lagi~" ucap Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Selalu saja seperti itu, tadi meninggalkanku… lalu tiba-tiba datang dan menarik ku paksa!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Yunho pun tidak terlalu menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong karna sedari tadi pun Pria manis itu tidak memberi kesempatan dia buat bicara. Aigo! Jaejoong cerewet sekali!

"Kau lihat ini Yunnie~ tanganku merah~ Hiks! Yunnie menyebalkan! Joongie sebal! huhuhu~" Jaejoong mulai terisak seperti anak kecil membuat Yunho bingung harus menenangkannya dengan cara apa.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Sungguh!" ucap Yunho, berharap Jaejoong mau berhenti dengan tangisannya.

"Yunnie selalu saja minta maaf dan nanti akan mengulang lagi kesalahan Yunnie~ Joongie tidak percaya Yunnie! Joongie benci Yunnie! Benci! Benci!"

CHUP

Omelan Jaejoong terhenti karna sebuah kecupan pelan mendarat dengan manis diatas bibir plum nya. Jaejoong shock mata bulatnya mengedip perlahan melihat kearah si pelaku pengecupan singkat itu, Jung Yunho.

"Hahh~ apa harus dengan menciummu dulu baru kau mau berhenti mengomel eoh? Kim Jaejoong!" ucap Yunho sambil menyentuh bibir Jaejoong pelan, ingin sekali rasanya ia mencicipi kembali bibir kenyal nan manis itu.

DOENG~

Seperti tamparan keras baginya! apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? dirinya mencium Kim Jaejoong?

Oh Hell! Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang?! Baru saja ia mencium si gajah cerewet itu! Ciuman itu diluar nalar Yunho. Entahlah mungkin sebuah gerakan alam (?) Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan reflek.

"Yunnie~ kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Jaejoong, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dan menerawang kearah aspal dihadapan matanya, karna sekarang Jaejoong tengah tertunduk.

"Hehe.. maaf aku… emh~ itu... aku, seperti terbawa suasana~ Eh!" ucap Yunho ngelantur, dan mulai panic ketika melihat kearah kedua manik Jaejoong berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan cairan bening yang akan menganak sungai mengaliri pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hueeee Yunnie~ nappeun! Kembalikan… kembalikan ciuman pertamaku Yunnie~ Hueeee." Tangis Jaejoong pecah lalu memukul tubuh Yunho dengan kedua tangannya, tentu saja pukulan itu tidak berarti apa-apa oleh Yunho.

"Jae diamlah~ kumohon!" Yunho memohon dengan muka memelas, tapi Jaejoong tetap tak berhenti menangis tetap bersikukuh ingin Yunho mengembalikan ciuman pertamannya yang tidak mungkin bisa.

Yunho melihat kesekelilingnya, untung saja jalanan yang tengah menjadi tempat mereka berdiri cukup sepi! Apa boleh buat, mungkin Yunho harus menggunakan cara ini. Ya! cara ini, anggap saja Yunho gila tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ini salah satu cara mengelabui si polos Jaejoong.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan ciuman pertamamu!" ucap Yunho akhirnya di sertai seringai tipis dibibir hatinya. Tangisan Jaejoong pun mulai mereda. "Bagaimana caranya Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara seraknya dan diiringi dengan sesegukan pula.

"Caranya seperti ini…" setelah itu kedua tangan Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong, perlahan namun pasti bibir hati itu pun bertemu dengan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam dibuatnya, otakanya sama sekali tidak dapat berkerja karna ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh Yunho, ingin melepaskan diri tapi tubuhnya seperti diberi lem perekat sampai-sampai ia hanya dapat diam.

Ya! inilah caranya. mengembalikan ciuman dengan mencium nya kembali. pemikiran naif atau bisa kusebut bodoh? -,-

Dan entah apa yang ada didalam otak Yunho sampai-sampai melakukan hal seperti itu! 'Kupikir aku sudah gila!' umpat Yunho dalam hati, dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan tautan diantara mereka! Bibir cherry Jaejoong terlalu manis dan memabukkan untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. rasa-rasa setelah ia mengecup pelan bibir Jaejoong tadi ia selalu ingin dan ingin merasakan kembali kelembutan dan manisnya bibir Cherry Jaejoong.

Setelah beberapa menit ciuman dengan lumatan-lumatan sederhanan(?) itu berlangsung akhirnya Jaejoong dengan seluruh kesadaran yang dia kumpulkan itu mendorong pelan bahu Yunho sehingga tautan itu pun terputus.

Nafas keduanya saling memburu mungkin karna ciuman singkat saling melumat dan jantung keduanya yang sama-sama berpacu dengan cepat! Seperti jantung mereka berontak ingin keluar dari dada keduanya.

Kini keduanya terdiam, Jaejoong terus menunduk sedari tautan bibir mereka terlepas menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Dan Yunho.. oh dia tengah salah tingkah saat ini, dan berulang kali mengutuk dirinya karna melakukan hal memalukan kepada Jaejoong.

"Jae… aku," ucap Yunho mencoba memulai pembicaraan diantara kecanggungan mereka, hati Jaejoong berdesir halus ya tuhan mengapa suara Yunho terdengar begitu manly dan err sexy pikir Jaejoong histeris. Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang memutari otaknya.

"Jae~" panggil Yunho lagi, seakan tersadar dari lamunannya Jaejoong pun menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Aku tidak bawa payung!" Jaejoong cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Yunho karna dilihatnya Yunho seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin tentang… ciuman? Hhmmm saat ini ia masih belum mampu mendengar kata per kata yang akan keluar dari bibir hati itu. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak sanggup!

Setelah berbicara seperti itupun Jaejoong mulai jalan dengan cepat mendahului Yunho, wajahnya terus saja memerah jika berada didekat lelaki tampan tersebut! Apa mungkin ini efek dari ciuman pertamanya itu? Entahlah.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong pergi begitu saja hanya mengendikkan bahunya, mungkin Jaejoong butuh waktu sendiri pikirnya.

"Kau pasti sudah gila Yunho~" ucap Yunho pelan, lalu ia pun tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Yunho pun mulai berjalan menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

Jeng~ Jeng~ Jeng~ YunJae Kissu~ Lalala Happiness

Gimana dengan Chapter ini? semoga gak mengecewakan yah~ :) semoga juga udah cukup panjangnya kkk~ aku sadar banget kok yang Chap kemaren itu emang pendek pake banget /digaplak/

Saya sih sebenarnya pengen banget update cepet-cepet trus tamat deh /plok/ tapi terkadang banyak hal-hal yang harus saya lakukan di dunia nyata saya, tapi saya usahakan tidak mengabaikan FF ini, amin.

Oh ya sebener nya sih disini saya gak mau sih bikin Hankyung Appa jadi sosok yang kejam, sebenernya Hankyung tuh sayang banget ama Jeje karna anak satu-satunya kan. Pokoknya sedikit-sedikit bakal ketauan lah kenapa Hankyung Appa gak mau Jeje nya kemayu kkk~

**TERIMAKASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH SETIA NGIKUTIN FF INI, YANG BESEDIA RIVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW! 3**

**Special Thank's To:**

**HyuieYunnie**

**misschokyulate2**

**zuzydelya**

**Guest**

**JonginDO**

**Jiji Joongie**

**roostafaelf**

**hyejinpark**

**1234**

**nabratz**

**noon**

**narayejea**

**jema agassi**

**rikurijung**

**Dor4**

Terima kasih karna kalian mau menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan riview kepada saya yang amatiran ini /terharu/digaplak karna lebay/

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya :*

Salama Merdeka(?) **Riehyun~**

**Jakarta, 2/9/14 21:34 PM**


	5. Chapter 5

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**Cats: Yunho&amp;Jaejoong**** other!**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, School Life, Humor(?), Drama (?)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Siang hari ini sangat terik, para siswa siswi Toho Senior High School ada yang lebih memilih kekantin untuk melepas penat dan dahaganya, ada yang duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan ada juga yang memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun seperti apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini. Dirinya terlalu malas untuk melakukan apapun bahkan untuk sekedar berjalan menuju kantin sekalipun.

Entahlah dia malas jika saja tiba-tiba dia berpapasan dengan Yunho, oh mungkin rasa malas bisa digantikan persepsinya dengan rasa malu?

Yah~ Jaejoong masih malu dengan insiden errr Ciuman tersebut! Gzzz ayolah Jaejoongie~ kau seperti gadis polos yang direnggut kesuciannya! Bahkan tadi pagi sewaktu berangkat sekolah pun Jaejoong tidak bersama Yunho lebih tepatnya Jaejoong bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak tau, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Yunho nanti. Apakah dia harus bersikap biasa saja atau malah memilih kabur seperti yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Dan yah Jaejoong lebih memilih opsi kedua karna nyatanya sekarang ia berada disini untuk menghindari Yunho, sebut saja seperti itu.

Sedang asik-asiknya Jaejoong bermalas-malasan di bangkunya, datanglah sang lumba-lumba air asin /ditabok/ maksud saya Junsu datang dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa menghampiri meja Jaejoong dan dengan tidak berperikegajahan (?) Junsu menarik Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Yah! Suie~ kau mau bawa Joongie kemana?" protes Jaejoong.

"Biasa Joongie~ temani aku melihat dia bermain basket ne~" pinta Junsu dengan mengeluarkan dolphin eyes nya.

Eh apa katanya tadi menami Junsu menonton basket, dia yang dimaksud Junsu adalah Park Yoochun kan? Dan Yoochun selalu bermain basket bersama Yunho… itu… artinya…

Dia

Akan

Bertemu

Dengan

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho?

"Andweee!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Junsu berhenti menarik lengannya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Joongie~ kau kenapa?" ucap Junsu heran.

"Ani… eum.. apakah dia yang kau maksud itu Park Yoochun Chunnie~?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung, bukankah Jaejoong sudah tau tentang hal itu? Kenapa harus bertanya lagi?

"Siapa lagi dia yang ku maksud itu selain Park Yoochun! Aigo Kim Jaejoong~ kenapa kau jadi pikun seperti ini?!" ucap Junsu gemas melihat pertanyaan polos dari sahabatnya itu.

"Eum~ apa… apa Chunnie bermain bersama Yun…ho?" ucap Jaejoong pelan, terasa aneh saat tenggorokannya menyebut nama Yunho, dirinya terbiasa memanggil Yunnie~ ya Jaejoong selalu mempunyai panggilan-panggilan manis untuk orang-orang disekitarnya! Termasuk Yunho, yah walaupun mereka sering bertengkar.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Junsu, hahhh Junsu pun jadi bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, apakah ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong? Ah sekarang bukan masalah aneh nya Jaejoong nanti akan dia tanyakan, sekarang yang lebih penting adalah melihat Chunnie baby nya! Aigo Kim Junsu -_- sahabat macam apa kau?

Junsu kembali menarik lengan Jaejoong sampai mereka kini berada di pinggir lapangan, yang sekarang dihadapan mereka tengah menampilkan (?) pertandingan basket antar kelas, yah sebenarnya ini hanyalah pertandingan biasa. Hanya untuk mengisi waktu istirahat saja, tapi penontonnya akan membuat kalian berfikir kalau ini bukanlah pertandingan biasa melainkan pertandingan MBA (saya mulai lebay)

"Suie~ ku antar sampai sini saja ya? Aku ingin ke kelas lagi~" ucap Jaejoong, Junsu melihat kearah sahabatnya itu dengan heran. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini! Walaupun Junsu tau Jaejoong tidak suka diajak panas-panasan hanya untuk melihat pertandingan basket tapi Jaejoong tidak akan pernah menolak ajakannya karna Jaejoong tidak akan pernah ingin membuat sahabatnya itu kecewa.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya~ biasanya kau selalu mau ku ajak menonton pertandingan basket! Kenpa sekarang menolak? Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Junsu, mata sipitnya (?) ia picingkan sekedar untuk mengintimidasi Jaejoong. "Ani~ hanya saja… aku sedang lelah~" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya.

"Lelah apanya? Kau kan dari tadi hanya duduk di kelas tidak melakukan apapun! Makanya daripada kau sendirian di kelas aku mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku~ arra!" jelas Junsu panjang lebar, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu, Jaejoong pasti kalah!

"Tapi.. Suie~"Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan puppy eyesnya, Junsu yang tidak memperdulikan tatapan Jaejoong malah langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong sampai ke pinggir lapangan basket. Dan yang dilakukan Jaejoong sekarang adalah pasrah menerima ajakan Junsu.

Suara teriakan siswi-siswi mulai terdengar, entah mengapa mereka selalu berteriak seperti itu. Hahh mungkin karna sang Pangeran sekolah yang bertanding.

"Hahh~ apa mereka tidak lelah berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu sambil memperhatikan siswi-siswi yang bergerombol di pinggir lapangan jauh dari tempat Junsu melihat, Yah~ Junsu punya tempatnya sendiri untuk memperhatikan sang pujaan hati.

"Jika Suie tidak malu, Joongie rasa Suie akan melakukan hal yang sama~" ucap Jaejoong degan polosnya. "ANI! Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti gadis-gadis itu Joongie!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Bilang saja kau taku! Atau Suie tidak tau cara nya bagaimana berteriak ?" ucap Jaejoong polos dan membuat Junsu menatapnya bingung. "Sini biar Joongie ajarkan bagaimana caranya berteriak!" masih dengan bingung Junsu menatap sahabatnya yang mungkin Jaejoong akan melakukan hal yang ajaib!.. yah sebentar lagi.

"PARK YOOCHUN! PARK YOOCHUN! SARANGHAE!" teriak Jaejoong kencang, lalu Yoochun yang mendengar suara yang berbeda, karna teriakannya berbeda dari gadis biasanya. Ya bagaimanapun Jaejoong tetaplah seorang pria, ingat itu!

Yoochun melihat kearah Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan melambai sambil membuat tanda Love dengan kedua lengannya. Mendapati sang pujaan hati berbuat seperti itu kepada Jaejoong membuat Junsu panas seketika.

"Lihat Suie~ Yoochun membalasku! Aigo Suie harus mencoba nya juga! Ini seru sekali~" Jaejoong antusias sekali, entah karna apa? Padahal dirinya tidak memuja pria berjidat lebar itu.

"Ayo Suie~ coba berteriaklah~" Jaejoong sekarang antusias. Junsu terdiam, dia ragu dan malu. "Aish! Suie~ kenapa diam saja? Cobalah berteriak seperti Joongie! Biar si jidat lebar itu menatap ke arahmu!" Junsu terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Yak dia akan mencoba.

"Park Yoochun~ Sa…awww" belum selesai Junsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jaejoong suda mencubit lengannya dengan keras.

"Suie~ itu terlalu pelan! Coba dengan yang lebih keras!" ucap Jaejoong menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tidak bisa! Huaaaa Joongie~ bagaimana ini? Yoochunnie tidak akan pernah menatapku! Huaaaa~" tiba-tiba saja Junsu menangis membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. "Aigo… Suie jangan menangis~ Joongie jadi ikut sedih! Hiks~" kebiasaan seorang Kim Jaejoong selalu menangis bila Junsu pun menangis, simple saja Jaejoongie tidak ingin sahabatnya itu menangis sendirian. Aigo -_-

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sedari pernyataan cinta kepada sahabat Jidat lebar nya itu yunho terus saja memperhatikan tingkah laku Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, para siswa siswi pun mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka dan bersiap pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Suie~ pulang bersama yah." Ajak Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. biasanya kau selalu pulang bersama Yunnie mu itu, ada apa?" Tanya Junsu .

"Siapa bilang aku sering pulang bersama Yunnie~ dia itu selalu mengikutiku tau!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berpout ria (?)

"Bagaimana bisa dibilang mengikuti? Rumah kalian searah. Bahkan kalian ini tetangga! Jelas saja Yunho akan lewat jalan yang kau lewati Jaejoongie~ aigo." Sahut Junsu panjang lebar.

"Oh astaga! Aku baru ingat. Bahkan tadi pagi pun kalian tidak berangkat bersama? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" lanjut Junsu heboh. Jaejoong menatap dengan pandangan iritasi.

"Suie~ kau banyak bicara sekali! Sudah cepat pulang~"

.

.

Dilain tempat Yunho sedang berjalan seorang diri di koridor sekolah, dia sengaja pulang terakhir. Entah Yunho malas berdesak-desakan dengan siswa-siswi lain ._.

"Yo.. Yunho!" ucap seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Yunho dengan sok akrab /ngek

"Yak~ Yoochun! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Yunho sebal.

"Yah! Kau tempramen sekali. Oh yah.. rasa-rasanya ada yang kurang darimu hari ini." Ucap Yoochun

"Hmm.. apa yang kurang? Sehari-hari aku memang begini jidat!" ucap Yunho.

"Ya, tapi tetap ada yang kurang dari mu hari ini sobat! Sebentar biar aku ingat-ingat dulu apa yang kurang~" ucap Yoochun sambil memasang pose sok berfikir. Yunho hanya menatap jengah sahabat jidat lebarnya itu.

"Ah~ aku tau sekarang!" Yoochun berkata dengan semangat seperti dia baru memenangkan hadiah lotre.

"Kau ini kenapa Jidat! Aku memang seperti ini.. mungkin hanya bertambah tampan saja setiap harinya!" ucap Yunho kesal, dan narsis di akhir(?)

"Cih! Bukan itu bodoh! Maksudku sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Jaejoong berada disekelilingmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Tidak ada! Memang nya kenapa kalau tidak ada Jaejoong? Bukankah itu bagus? Dia tidak menggangguku seharian ini! Rasanya tenang sekali~" ucap Yunho santai. "Benarkah?" Tanya Yoochun kepada sahabatnya itu. "Tapi mengapa sedari pagi kau tetap saja terlihat berbeda! Seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Apalagi saat Jaejoong menyatakan cinta padaku di lapangan sepak bola tadi! Ekspresimu seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu! Aku sampai takut." Yunho terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yoochun. Benarkah dirinya berekspresi seperti itu?

"Kau ini bicara apa Park!" bentak Yunho kearah Yoochun lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang saat ini masih saja terus meledeknya, ck! Sahabatnya memang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hey… Yunho! Tunggu aku!" Yoochun berteriak saat sadar dirinya telah ditinggal oleh Yunho, aish dirinya terlalu asik menggoda sahabat nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap sang suami dengan mata bulat besar yang ia wariskan kepada Jaejoong itu dengan pandangan nanar. Apa yang baru saja suaminya itu katakan? Ia akan menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan sorang wanita?! Ya Heechul tidak masalah pria atau wanita yang nantinya akan bersanding dengan Jaejoong tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Bahkan Joongie imutnya ini belum pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta! Joongie kecilnya masih terlalu polos. Bahkan Heechul pun tidak tau bagaimana orientasi seksual Jaejoong.

Walaupun ia tahu Jaejoong memang tipe uke(?) tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan kalau Jaejoong bisa menyukai seorang wanita.

"Hannie~ apa kau serius akan menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan anak gadis sahabatmu?" Tanya Heechul sekali lagi memastikan dengan rencana Kim Hankyung sang suami.

"Iya, tentu saja!" ucap Hankyung mantap. "Kau tenang saja Chulie-ya~ aku sudah memilih gadis yang tepat untuk Joongie! Dia adalah gadis yang manis dan baik. Kau pasti menyukainya." Ucap Hankyung, memberi pengertian pada sang istri. Hankyung mengerti bahwa istrinya sangat protektif kepada Jaejoong! Jadi tentu saja kalau Istrinya ini ingin yang terbaik untuk Joongie kecilnya itu.

"Tapi… aku tidak yakin Joongie akan menerima perjodohan ini!" Heechul mulai khawatir lagi. "Dan lebih buruknya, Joongie tidak tau maksud dari sebuah perjodohan. Joongie kita bahkan tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal-hal semacam percintaan!"

Hankyung menatap istrinya dengan lembut tersenyum pelan menanggapi kegundahan sang istri dengan kalem dan tenang.

"Aku sudah tau bagaimana caranya mendekatkan Joongie kita dengan gadis yang akan kujodohkan dengannya." Ucap Hankyung tenang, Heechul menatap sang suami dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu? Cara seperti apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Mulai besok anak sahabatku itu akan tinggal disini, yah hitung-hitung untuk mendekatkan mereka."

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap Heechul masih ragu dengan ucapan sang suami. "Maksudku, kalau Jaejoongie emm.. seperti kita?" ucap Heechul hati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Maka dari itu karna kita belum tau bagaimana orientasi sex Joongie, kita harus bisa mengarahkannya. Bukan begitu?" ucap Hankyung menjelaskan, dan Heechul hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Namanya Han Hyo Joo, besok dia akan tiba dari Jepang. Hyojoo juga sudah terdaftar di Toho Senior High School!"

"Mmmm~ Hannie~ apa… apakah jika Jaejoongie tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Apa kau akan memaksanya menerima mmm Hyojoo?" tanya Heechul pelan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa Joongie menyukai Hyojoo! Aku akan membebaskan dia untuk memilih!" ucap Hankyung tegas.

Heechul menghela nafasnya lega. bukan! Bukan nya Heechul tidak suka! Hanya saja Heechul masih khawatir dengan Jaejoongienya. Karna sudah Heechul katakan di awal bahwa Jaejoongie nya tidak pernah terlibat dengan hal-hal semacam percintaan walau di umurnya saat ini Jaejoong seharusnya sudah mengenal akan hal itu.

Lagipula Jaejoong belum pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sudah merasakan yang namanya cinta. Mungkin arti cinta itu sendiri dia belum paham.

Sebenarnya Heechul maupun Hankyung tidak pernah melarang Jaejoong untuk urusan asmara, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jaejoongie nya adalah seorang yang amat sangat-sangat polos.

Yasudah lah kalau suaminya berkata seperti itu Heechul bisa berbuat apa? Sebagai seorang istri yang patuh (?) Heechul hanya dapat berkata Ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**ipok

**B**ang

**C**hangmin

Bacotan saya(?)

Halooooo lama tidak berjumpa ya teman-teman /digampar/

maaf banget kalo chap lima ini lamaaaaa sekali updatenya.. saya benar-benar sibuk dari pagi sampai pagi lagi -_-

Alhamdulillah sekarang saya sudah kuliah yeay *dance* jadinya pulang kerja lanjut kuliah.. nulis ff ini pun saya sempetin di jam jam ngampus /di gaplok dosen/

jadi maaf banget kalo updatenya sangat-sangat lama dan kalau isinya tidak berkenan di hati kalian semua saya mohon maaf lagi ;_;

segitu saja

Salam Rindu /?

Rihyun Park

**Jakarta, 23/10/2014 3:18 PM**


	6. Chapter 6

Be Man Jaejoongie!

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang Yunho berjalan menuju rumahnya, sepanjang itu pula Yunho selalu terngiang akan kata-kata Yoochun. Entahlah, dirinya merasa kalau perkataan Yoochun ada benarnya.

Ya Ya Ya

Katakanlah kalau Yunho sudah terbiasa dengan kebisingan yang selalu dibuat oleh Jaejoong, dia merasa harinya begitu hampa karna Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba menjauh darinya. Apakah ini karna ciumannya tempo hari? Oh apakah Jaejoong membencinya?

Tidak! Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Oh yah apakah sekarang Yunho sudah mulai peduli kepada Jaejoong? entahlah. Yang jelas sehabis malam ketika dirinya mencium Kim Jaejoong dan dengan sangat tiba-tiba Jaejoong pun berubah lebih tenang jika berada disekitarnya karna jika Yunho akan mendekat pun dengan sejuta alasan Jaejoong akan menghindar.

Yunho jadi pusing sendiri memikirkannya, apakah dia telah berbuat kesalahan dengan mencium Jaejoong? Oh Hell! Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dirinya sangat uring-uringan seperti ini? Apa pengaruh Kim Jaejoong dalam hidupnya?

Semenjak insiden ciuman itu Yunho jadi sering memikirkan Jaejoong, memikirkan akan tindakannya dan selalu teringat akan rasa bibir yang lembut dan manis itu. Oh tidak! Kalau begini Yunho bisa gila.

Yunho berjalan sambil terus menggerutu sendiri hingga dia pun tak melihat jika ada seseorang yang berjalan didepannya. Hingga tanpa sengaja Yunho menabrak seseorang didepannya.

Seseorang yang ditabrak Yunho pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah belakang melihat siapa yang sudah menabraknya itu, dan ketika dia sudah menghadap kearah Yunho seketika wajahnya berpaling lagi menghadap kedepan dan dengan wajah takut dia meneruskan jalannya.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho, ya seseorang yang ditabrak itu adalaah Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar namanya dipanggil itu bukannya berhenti malah menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Yunho yang sudah muak dengan sikap Jaejoong yang seperti itu pun sedikit berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

Grep!

Digenggamnya tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. "Yunho, lepaskan tanganku!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Panggil aku Yunnie." Sahut Yunho tanpa memperdulikan protesan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya, bingung. Bukankah Yunho selalu marah jika ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Yunnie'? tapi kenapa sekarang…

"Aniyo~ bukankah kau lebih senang jika aku memanggilmu dengan Yunho?" ucap Jaejoong menolak.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, panggil aku Yunnie saja!" tegas Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong makin mengerutkan keningnya, apa tadi Yunho sempat terbentur kepalanya?

"Kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu? Kau aneh sekali!" sahut Jaejoong polos dan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Yang jelas aku mau kau tetap bersikap seperti biasanya kepadaku! Tidak menjauh dariku." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar. Jaejoong mengedipkan mata bulatnya berkali-kali.

"Memangnya aku berubah kenapa?" sahut Jaejoong polos membuat Yunho ingin menabrakan dirinya kearah mobil yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau menghindariku! Kau membuat aku merasa… entahlah aku hanya tidak terbiasa tidak ada kau yang cerewet dan sering mengomel berada disekelilingku, aku seperti ehm kesepian mungkin." Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa hanya mengrjapkan matanya polos dan terkesan imut.

"Aku…. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu lagi Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa karna waktu itu aku menciummu?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati. Seketika saja pipi Jaejoong langsung bersemu merah, aigo Yunho mengatakan hal itu secara gamblang dan itu membuat Jaejoong malu.

"Ya! Dan sejak saat itu jika aku melihatmu atau berada disekitarmu aku merasa jatungku akan copot, aku tidak mau jika aku berlama-lama berada disekitarmu maka aku akan mati dalam beberapa detik. Aku tidak mau mati muda Yunho! Aku belum memiliki seekor gajah!" racau Jaejoong tak jelas. Yunho yang mendengar hal itu pun bersweetdrop ria karna penuturan ajaib dari si namja cantik tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho tersenyum, apakah Jaejoong merasakan hal sama seperti dirinya? Jantungnya pun berdetak saat dia berada dekat dengan Jaejoong! Bahkan saat ini pun jatungnya tengah memompa dengan cepat.

Yunho dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu ia arahkan tangan Jaejoong kearah dada sebelah kirinya, tepat dijantung Yunho. Jaejoong bingung dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan, dia pun sungguh malu dengan perlakuan Yunho.

Sungguh! Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dirinya sangat malu. Dan sialnya jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat lagi, dan oh astaga! Detakan itupun terasa oleh tangannya yang sekarang masih berada tepat didada kiri Yunho. Apa ini? Apakah dia dan Yunho punya penyakit jantung? Atau Yunho tertular penyakitnya?

Aish~ paboya! Penyakit jantung tidak menular Kim Jaejoong!

"Yunho-yah~ kau berdebar… apa… apa kita punya penyakit yang sama?" ucap Jaejoong amat sangat polos -_- rasanya Yunho saat ini benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tiang listrik yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Jaejoong berdiri. Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata besarnya beberapa kali.

"Jatungmu berdebar cepat sekali, sama seperti punyaku! Seperti ini, Kkung~ Kkung~" sahut Jaejoong imut dengan tangan sebelah kirinya yang bebas membuat gerakan seperti jantung berdetak.

"Itu bukan penyakit Jaejoongie! Bisa dibilang itu mungkin sebuah bentuk perasaan."ucap Yunho menjelaskan dengan sabar si cantik nan polos ini.

"Perasaan…? Seperti apa?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Seperti…. Emm aku menyukaimu!" ucap Yunho blak-blakan. Jaejoong kembali mengerjapkan bola matanya yang besar.

"Aku juga menyukaimu…" senyum terkembang dibibir hati Yunho, aigo apa perasaannya terbalas.

"Sama seperti aku menyukai Suie, Appa, Eomma dan teman-teman! Aku menyukai kalian semua!" lanjut Jaejoong, sekarang ia tengah tersenyum senang karna banyak orang yang dia sukai. Hahhh, mari kita lihat ekspresi Yunho yang tengah menganga lebar. Mulutnya seakan mau jatuh!

Ya tuhan….. ambil nyawaku! Batin Yunho nelangsa.

"Aigo Jae… Bukan itu maksudku! Aku menyukaimu, hanya menyukaimu tidak dengan yang lain!" kali ini Yunho mulai emosi, harus sabar sebenarnya jika membicarakan tentang hal cinta kepada Jaejoong! Pria cantik ini begitu polos dan lugu sampai-sampai dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Eung~ hanya menyukaiku? Kenapa tidak dengan yang lain? Nanti kau tidak punya teman!" balas Jaejoong lagi, Yunho menghela nafasnya berat.

Tarik nafas…. Hembuskan. Ingat Yunho sabar! Itu kunci menghadapi sipolos Jaejoong.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan "Karna kau special!" Jaejoong terpaku, seketika wajahnya memanas dan terlihat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Aigo kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Aigo~ kenapa tiba-tiba panas sekali!" sahut Jaejoong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah nya yang kini tampak memerah. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat cute itu, hahh Jaejoongnya memang selalu terlihat cute setiap saat.

Eh apa yang dia pikirkan? Jaejoongnya? Lucu sekali Jung Yunho.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**Annyeong~ #ditimpuk **

**OK saya sangat tau bahwa ff ini sangat sangat lama sekali diupdate nya... hampir berapa bulan saya mengabaikan ff ini.. beribu maaf bagi kalian yang menunggu (emang ada, PD banget-_-) ff ini... saya gak mau banyak berbicara tentang mengapa saya Lamaaaaaaa banget update nya biarlah itu menjadi rahasia saya sama tuhan (?) **

**BTW H-2 sebelum mamih kita tercinta terkasih dan teralay (?) pergi wamil.. semoga Jaejoongie Eomma cepet-cepet balik /pergiajabelom/ **

**ok terimakasih buat kalian mau baca FF ini.. mau review lebih menyenangkan buat saya (maunya) okelah Bye~ **

**Salam rindu :* (?) **

**Jakarta, 29/03/2015 10:26 am**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong pun sampai dirumahnya, setelah sepanjang ia pulang sekolah tadi bersama Yunho dan setelah obrolan mereka berdua, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan berdiam diri entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka.

"Joongie pulang~" seperti biasa Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri memberi salam dengan nada yang sangat riang, walau tidak seriang seperti biasanya.

"Sudah pulang eoh? Bagaimana harimu disekolah tadi sayang?" Heechul sang Eomma bertanya kepada sang anak yang tengah sibuk membuka sepatunya dan menaruh sepatu itu dirak sepatu yang berada didekat pintu masuk.

"Membosankan!" sahut Jaejoong pendek lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa yang berada diruang tengah. Seketika hidung mungil nan mancung nya mencium sebuah bau yang sangat menggugah selara, bau yang sangat lezat.

Jaejoong hafal betul dengan bau seperti ini, ya Ibu tercintanya pasti sedang membuat kue. Dengan semangat Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki rampingnya kearah dapur, Jaejoong selalu antusias bila sang ibu sedang membuat kue! Entahlah menurut Jaejoong membuat kue itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Bagaimana tepung terigu mentega dan telor serta bahan lainnya diaduk menjadi satu lalu menaruh adonan didalam oven, dan Jaejoong sangat antusias melihat adonan dalam oven, menunggu sampai adonan itu mengembang dan membuat Jaejoong bersorak sangking senangnya karna adonan yang ia buat bersama ibunya berhasil mengembang.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu dapur Jaejoong terpaku melihat seseorang yang berada dihadapannya, bukan! Bukan ibunya yang ia maksud! Tapi seorang gadis yang lebih kecil dari ibunya dan mempunyai rambut pendek sebahu, jika dilihat mungkin gadis ini berada satu tahun dibawah Jaejoong.

"Eomma~ nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong pada sang Ibu. Sang Ibu yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu dipancinya -mungkin itu saus untuk kue yang dibuatnya- mengalihkan pandangannya dari panci tersebut kearah anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu.

"Eoh… Aigo! Eomma lupa sayang memberitahumu. Kenalkan dia Han Hyo Joo anaknya teman Appa!" Heechul pun menjelaskan. Hyojoo pun tersenyum tipis kearah Jaejoong lalu mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berkenalan.

"Han Hyojoo Imnida~" ucap Hyojoo sopan, dan tersenyum manis tentu saja.

"Kim Jaejoong Imnida, kau bisa memanggil ku Joongie seperti Eomma memanggilku." Balas Jaejoong ramah.

"Oppa! Kau imut sekali." Ucap Hyojoo spontan, entah mengapa melihat tingkah Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan dimatanya sehingga membuat dia spontan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong imut. Jaejoong berbinar mendengar ucapan Hyojoo, Jaejoong senang sekali! Oh ayolah Kim Jaejoong adalah seseorang yang mempunyai tingkat kenarsisan yang sangat tinggi! Bisa dipastikan kalau ada orang yang memujinya dia akan bereaksi seperti apa?

"Benarkah? Gomawo ne.. semua orang juga menganggapku imut!" ucap jaejoong percaya diri, matanya berbinar senang. Aigo menggemaskan.

"Joongie~ Eomma lupa memberitahu! Sebenarnya Hyojoo akan tinggal disini bersama kita… dan dia akan bersekolah di tempatmu." Jaejoong menatap Eomma nya sebentar lalu berpaling kearah Hyojoo, Heechul yang melihat itupun langsung kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Jaejoong tidak menyukainya?

"Joongie~ kenapa sayang?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ Joongie punya teman!" teriak Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat sanga Eomma dan gadis bernama Hyojoo itu terlonjak kaget.

"Sayang jangan berteriak! Kau mebuat Eomma kaget!" Jaejoong yang ditegurpun hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joongie hanya terlalu senang Eomma~ itu berarti Joongie akan punya teman ne dirumah ini, dan juga Joongie akan punya teman berangkat dan pulang sekolah! Joongie tidak sendiri lagi~"

"Bukankah kau setiap hari selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama Yunho?" Tanya Heechul heran, memang benar Jaejoong selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama Yunho. Entah disengaja atau tidak Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Padahal bila bertemu mereka berdua akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran sepele.

Tapi terkadang Heechul melihat mereka berdua –Yunho dan Jaejoong- seperti pasangan muda yang imut.

"Anio~ aku tidak pernah berangkat atau pun pulang bersama Yunho! Dia yang mengikutiku!" sahut Jaejoong kesal dan bibirnya pun dikerucutkan seperti biasa(?)

"Aigo kenapa kau marah-marah Joongie? Lagipula memang benar kan apa yang Eomma katakan. Lagipula kalian bertetangga jelas kalian pasti akan bertemu! Kau ini aneh sekali." Sahut sang Eomma menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Ish.. pokoknya jangan sebut nama Yunho lagi! Joongie tidak mau dengan." Sahut Jaejoong sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Joongie bertengkar dengan Yunho?" Tanya sang Eomma lembut.

"Tidak tau! Tidak tau! Aku mau ganti baju dan langsung ergi ke Café Appa!" dengan masih tetap memegangi kedua telinganya Jaejoong berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anak laki-laki semata wayangnya, lalu melihat kearah Hyojoo yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Jaejoong lalu Heechul memberikan senyum canggung kepada Hyojoo.

"Joongie~ terkadang sedikit aneh, mian ne?" ucap Heechul sambil memaksakan senyumnya. Aigo! Bagaimana jika nanti Hyojoo malah jadi ilfeel karna sifat Jaejoongienya?

"Gwenchanayo Ajhumma~ Jaejoong Oppa imut sekali, aku suka hehe~" sahut Hyojoo pipinya memerah, aigo seperti gadis imut ini tertarik kepada Jaejoong imut kita (?)

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar Jaejoong tengah menstabilkan detak jantung, aigoya! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa hanya dengan mendengar nama Yunho disebut oleh ibunya jantung kembali berdetak tak karuan?

Sebenarnya apa yang Jaejoong rasakan? Jika ini memang bukan penyakit, lalu apa?

Sepertinya Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Junsu saja, jika ini menyangkut perasaan maka Junsu sudah punya banyak pengalaman.

Setelah mengganti bajunya Jaejoong segera keluar kamarnya dan bersiap menuju Café, sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong mulai bisa menerima keputusan ayahnya menyuruhnya bekerja di Café. Itung-itung untuk menambah uang jajan nya, untuk membeli lipgloss baru. #bagianterakhircoretsaja

"Kau ajak Hyojoo saja, sekalian kau mengenalkan daerah ini!" ucap Heechul, membuat Jaejoong yang hampir membuka pintu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah~ Hyojoo-ya palli~" ajak Jaejoong penuh semangat.

Jaejoong dan Hyojoo pun berjalan beriringan menuju Café yang bernama JHolic tersebut, tidak perlu menggunakan kendaraan karna memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Jaejoong.

"Oppa!" panggil Hyojoo pelan.

"Ne~" jawab Jaejoong.

"Oppa sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya Hyojoo. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, kekasih?

"Ani… Anio~" mendengar jawaban Jaejoong membuat Hyojoo mengeluarkan senyumnya. Ahh ada harapan, batin Hyojoo.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan akhirnya sampai juga ditempat tujuan, sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong dan Hyojoo tak berhenti bercerita, entah apa semua hal mereka perbincangkan. Membuat mereka menjad lebih akrab sekarang.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba didalam Café dirinya melihat sahabat patat bebeknya berada disana, sedang berbicara dengan Yunho. Karna tidak mau penasaran Jaejoong pun segera menghampiri Junsu dan Yunho.

"Suie~ sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Joongie~ aku kesini ingin bertemu Yunho! Aku mendapat kabar kalau Yoochun sekarang berada dirumah sakit, dia kecelakaan jatuh dari sepeda motornya!" sahut Junsu sedih. Jaejoong menatap sendu sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu kau akan menjenguknya ?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Melihat itu Jaejoong pun langsung menarik tangan Junsu dengan paksa menuju pitu keluar.

"Yak! Joongie, kenapa kau menarikku?" Tanya Junsu, tangannya berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Jaejoong yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat kuat! Aigo.

"Kita.. oh tidak lebih tepatnya kau harus kerumah sakit! Kau harus menjenguk Yoochun, Junsuie~" Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anio~"

Grep~

Tiba-tiba langkah Jaejoong terhenti, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menghalanginya untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Dan Jaejoong yakin lengan besar itu bukan milik Junsu.

Jadi…

Perlahan Jaejoong melihat kearah lengannya dan mengikuti arah lengan itu menuju kewajah sang pelaku (?) Jaejoong menahan nafasnya melihat siapa sang pelaku tersebut, dia orang yang sedari tadi Jaejoong hindari untuk menatapnya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho?

"Lepas Yunho~ kau menghalangiku!" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Yunho.

"Kau lupa? Tujuanmu datang kesini?" sahut Yunho tenang, tangannya masih kuat memegang lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingat! Tapi Junsu harus kerumah sakit!" balas Jaejoong sengit.

"Lagipula kau kan sahabatnya. Apa kau tidak mau ikut menjenguk?" lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku akan menjenguk nya besok!" sahut Yunho cepat.

"Kenapa harus besok? Lebih cepat lebih baik Yunho~ kalau begitu kau juga harus ikut ne?" tanpa mendengar omongan Yunho lagi Jaejoong dengan cepat menarik lengan Junsu dan Yunho bersmaaan.

"Hyojoo-ya~ kau ikut juga ne~" ajak Jaejoong, membuat kedua orang yang sedang menerima aksi penarikan Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Aigo! Mereka tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Jaejoong dating bersama seorang gadis.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di Seoul Hospital, mereka berempat pun langsung mencari dimana ruang rawat Yoochun berada. Setelahnya mereka bertiga pun masuk ke ruang rawat Yoochun, Hyojoo? dia bilang akan menunggu diluar saja karna dirinya tidak mengenal Yoochun. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah mengajaknya untuk ikut masuk, tapi Hyojoo tetap menolak! Mau bagaimana lagi.

"Yunho~ kau bilang besok akan kemari, kenapa hari ini sudah datang?" tanya Yoochun heran, pasalnya memang Yunho sudah bilang akan menjenguk Yoochun besok karna hari ini dia bekerja.

"Kau... Bersama Jaejoong juga? dan... Junsu?" ucap Yoochun lagi karna melihat Yunho datang tidak sendiri.

"Ya... Aku ditarik paksa kemari olehnya!" sahut Yunho melirikkan mata musangnya kearah Jaejoong, dari nada bicaranya dia masih belum menerima dengan aksi penarikan paksa Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan lirikan tajam Yunho, hanya menanggapinya dengan cuek.

"Jadi Yoochunnie~ bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kata dokter tidak terjadi hal yang serius. Dan aku mungkin hanya 2-3 hari saja!" jelas Yoochun.

Jaejoong perlahan menyenggol pelan lengan Junsu. Junsu melihat kearah Jaejoong seakan bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Kenapa kau diam saja? bicaralah!" Jaejoong dibuat gemas sendiri oleh sikap Junsu yang malu-malu, aneh biasanyadia tak tau malu /digamparbebek/ Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda iya tidak mau. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah~ aku haus sekali, aku ingin membeli minuman. Yunnie~ temani Joongie ne? cepat cepat!" ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong kembali memanggil nama Yunho dengan sebutan Yunnie. Jaejoong lalu menarik tangan Yunho yang masih Ling-lung dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba. "Joongie~ denganku saja ne?" ucap Junsu menawarkan diri dengan suka rela, yang benar saja dirinya ditinggal disini berdua dengan Park Yoochun?

"Anio.. Anio!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya imut, lalu tanpa mau mendengar protesan Junsu ia langsung menarik Yunho kelua bersamanya tanpa menghiraukan Junsu, wajahnya tampak nelangsa (?)

.

.

Dan disini lah mereka Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berjalan beriringan disekitar taman yang terdapat di Seoul Hospital. Keduanya saling terdiam, entah seperti tidak ada bahan pembicaraan yang pas untuk mereka berdua saat ini. Bingung untuk memulai, mereka menjadi sangat canggung.

Seketika Yunho berdehem pelan membuat Jaejoong menengok kearahnya. "Sebaiknya kita duduk disana saja!" ucap Yunho menunjuk salah satu bangku panjang kosong yang tersedia disana. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti Yunho untuk duduk dibangku tersebut, dan keadaan kembali hening diantara keduanya.

Hahh~ kenapa suasananya menjadi seperti ini? Jaejoong tidak tau bagamana cara supaya keadaan tidak secanggung sekarang, jujur dia benci keadaan yang seperti ini! membuatnya gelisah.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku... Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, apa yang kau rasakan, bagaimana perasaanmu dan apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu saat ini! aku tidak mengerti! Kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami dirimu sendiri dengan baik!" akhirnya apa yang Yunho pikirkan sedari tadi pun keluar begitu saja. Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan Yunho, dia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku heran! kenapa kau bisa memahami perasaan Junsu dengan sangat baik!" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Yunho.

"Karna Suie... sahabatku!" ucap Jaejoong, matanya mengerjap lucu. Yunho menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Lalu... Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yunho, Jaejoong tampak berfikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya didepan bibirnya cherrynya itu.

"Mungkin... Joongie akan bertanya pada Suie nanti!" Yunho menghela nafas lagi. Baiklah, lupakan tentang perasaan Yunho ada satu hal penting yang harus kau tanyakan kepada Jaejoong. Ya! tentang gadis yang datang Ke Cafe bersama Jaejoong.

"Jae~ gadis yang besamamu itu... Dia siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Hmm~ dia anak teman Appaku! Namanya Han Hyojoo aku sudah punya nama panggilan untuknya Joojoo, terdengar imut ne? Oh iya Joojoo juga akan tinggal dirumahku, dan kita akan satu sekolah!" Yunho tertawa geli mendengar cerocosan Jaejoong yang amat sangat panjang itu, Yunho hanya bertanya satu pertanyaan dan dijawab dengan sangat jelas olehnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Yunho tersadar! gadis itu akan tinggal bersama Jaejoong itu artinya mereka akan bertemu setiap hari dan akan menjadi akrab dan jika sudah seperti itu mereka akan. Ah sudahlah kau terlalu keras berfikir Jung Yunho!

"Jae~"

"Hmm~"

"Panggil aku Yunnie lagi seperti tadi?" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, jujur saja ketika Jaejoong kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' tersebut Yunho merasa senang!

"Eoh? tadi itu Joongie tidak sengaja!" sahut Jaejoong mengelak.

"Ayolah, panggil aku Yunnie lagi ne? kau tau aku merindukan panggilan itu dari bibirmu, terdengar sangat imut dan menggemaskan!" pipi Jaejoong bersemu mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong malu-malu seperti itu pun hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan gemas, kalau bisa ingin rasanya Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang tengah bersemu merah itu. tapi sayang nya Yunho tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!

"Oh ya ampun, kenapa pipi Joongie menghangat!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menangkup kedua pipinya. "Yunho! jangan melihat Joongie seperti itu! Joongie jadi malu!" sahut Jaejoong lagi, Yunho tak menghiraukan Jaejoong dan malah asik memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang tengah malu. Aigo pipinya sudah merah bahkan sampai telinga.

"Anio~ sebelum kau memanggilku seperti biasa lagi! panggil aku Yunnie!" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, menyebalkan gerutunya dalam hati.

"Ne.. Ne Yunnie-ya~" Yunho tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Aigo~ menggemaskan sekali!" sahut Yunho.

"Ish Yunnie~ jangan meledekku seperti itu!"

"Wae? aku suka meledekmu karna kau akan sangan lucu jika aku meledekmu!" senyum jahil terpatri dibibir hatinya itu, membuat Jaejoong memberenggutkan wajahnya.

"Menyebalkan!" ucap Jaejoong kesal lalu dengan teganya memukul lengan Yunho berulang-ulang (?)

"Ya! Jaejoongie~ Appoyo!" Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan Yunho dirinya dengan genjar terus memukuli lengan Yunho sambil terus merapalkan kata 'Menyebalkan' berulang-ulang.

Dan yah biarkan saja dua pasang sejoli (?) ini tengah memadu kasih (?) tanpa tahu sedari tadi gadis bernama Han Hyojoo itu menyaksikan adegan demi peradegan yang disuguhkan oleh pasangan YunJae. Entah apa yang sekarang ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya! Hanya Tuhan dia (dan saya) yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**aman

**B**ermain

yoo**C**hun

Apa ini ? ini apa? /ngumpetdikolongmeja/

duh ini Chapter asli panjang banget /lebay/ dan untuk adegan si Yoochun kecelakaan itu karna kemaren kan ada berita yang dia kecelakaan pas Syuting yaudah deh saya masukin aja ke fic ini GWS ya abang kesayangan :*

Gak tau deh ini jadinya gini.. yahh otak saya nya cuma bisa kayak gini yaudahlah yah #Apaan

orang ketiga udah muncul.. saya disini gak mau buat orang ketiga ini tampak menyebalkan dan seakan menjadi enemy yang harus dimusnahkan (?) mungkin saya akan menjadikan Han Hyojoo Eonni sebagai cute Enemy (?)

buat kalian yang udah sempet baca Chap kemaren, apalagi komen fav follow.. aduh saya mah terima kasih banget deh pokoknya! kalo saya ketemu kalian langsung mah bisa saya ciumin kalian satu-satu #digaplok

maaf gak bisa bales komen nya soalnya udah malem #bilangajamales #digebok

Oke See ya~

Selamat Bobo semuanya~

**Jakarta, 05-04-2015 23:27**


	8. Chapter 8

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening… tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang akan memulai pembicaraan. Junsu mungkin gugup dan bingung harus memulai pembicaraan sedangkan Yoochun pun tak tau bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan walaupun memang ya mereka teman sekelas tapi mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

Walaupun terlihat ceria dan mudah dekat dengan semua orang tapi dengan laki-laki pujaan hatinya itu Junsu seakan seperti dikutuk jadi batu seketika karna jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yoochun bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini bibirnya jadi terasa kelu dan mendadak dirinya tidak bisa berfikir harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan menjengukku!" ucap Yoochun seketika memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi mereka ciptakan.

"Ya… Itu… Kita… Maksudku kita kan teman sekelas, jadi… Sudah seharusnya aku menjengukmu!" balas Junsu menjelaskan walau dengan rangkaian kata yang sangat abstrak.

"Ohh… Geure~ aku fikir kau tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Yoochun pelan, Junsu membulatkan matanya. Tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yoochun, terdengar sangat ambigu.

"Ah~ maksudku, aku fikir kau tidak menyukaiku karna aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah kau sapa bahkan berbicara singkat pun tak pernah. Baru kali ini kita bicara sebanyak ini!" ucap Yoochun lagi menjelaskan perkataannya.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya, terlihat imut sekali dimata Yoochun. Jujur saja sebenarnya Yoochun selalu memperhatikan Junsu karna pria ini terlihat sangat imut, mungkin bukan perasaan lebih dari itu. Yah karna Yoochun senang melihat pria-pria imut seperti hal nya Junsu ataupun Jaejoong dan pria imut lainnya, membuat gemas!

"Aku tidak membencimu sungguh! Aku hanya… Hanya~" Junsu terdiam sebentar ditengah perkataannya, dirinya bingung harus memakai kata apa yang tepat untuk Yoochun.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Yoochun membuat Junsu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eum~ aku hanya tidak enak dengan yeoja-yeoja yang selalu mengelilingimu." Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau tidak enak kau kasih kucing saja!" sahut Yoochun bergurau.

"Kriuk~" respon Junsu cepat. "Kau itu garing sekali, tidak punya selera humor yang bagus!" ucap Junsu lagi, dirinya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi kau tertawa!" Yoochun berkata seolah dirinya tidak terima Junsu menganggapnya tidak lucu.

"Kau tau? Wajah dan gurauanmu itu lebih lucu wajahmu. Dengan melihat wajahmu saja aku bisa saja tertawa, wajahmu lucu!" kali ini Junsu bukan hanya terkekeh melainkan tertawa dan mengeluarkan tawa khasnya yang seperti lumba-lumba itu, Junsu! Control yourself.

Yoochun mendengus pelan. "Kau itu tidak sopan yah! Padahal baru hari ini kita saling mengobrol tapi kau sudah mentertawakanku seperti itu." Ucapan Yoochun membuat tawa Junsu terhenti seketika dan juga membuat raut wajah Junsu berubah khawatir, Aigo paboya! Padahal baru saja Junsu bisa berdekatan bahkan berbicara panjang dengan Yoochun. Lalu sekarang? Pasti Yoochun marah karna sikapnya yang tidak sopan ini dan Yoochun tidak akan bicara dengannya lagi. Aigo bagaimana ini? Aigo paboya!

Junsu yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya itupun tidak menyadari bahwa Yoochun sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan semua tingkahnya itu. Yoochun ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Junsu, sangat lucu menurutnya.

Padahal Yoochun hanya bercanda tapi Junsu merespon dengan serius! Aigo. Yoochun yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah Junsu yang lucu itu pun akhirnya melepaskan tawanya.

"Kau lucu sekali! Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi." Ucap Yoochun masih terkekeh, Junsu yang mendengarnya pun menjadi kesal.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Junsu.

"Jangan marah. Kita impas kan sekarang?" ucap Yoochun, sedikit mengerlingkan mata nya kearah Junsu. Junsu yang melihatnya pun masih mendengus kesal tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia pun tertawa bersama Yoochun.

Bukankah ini hari yang paling indah buat seorang Kim Junsu? Dalam hati Junsu sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada Jaejoong. Walau memang Jaejoong agak lemot untuk urusan asmara tapi kali ini. Ya tuhan! Bahkan dirinya bisa tertawa bergurau bersama Yoochun sang pujaan hati.

Ok kalian harus mengingatkan Junsu untuk memberikan boneka Hello Kitty super besar kepada Jaejoong. Jangan sampai lupa yah!

.

.

.

Dilain tempat seorang gadis bernama Han Hyojoo masih tetap dalam posisi mengintipnya, entah apa yang ada didalam isi pikirannya itu. Sedari tadi dirinya hanya memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tampak bergurau, aksi Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dan terkadang Jaejoong yang bersikap manja kepada Yunho karna tidak berhenti menggodanya.

Jika Hyojoo adalah seorang Fujoshi bisa dipastikan sekarang mungkin ia sudah pingsan karna terlalu banyak melihat adegan-adegan yang rasanya ingin membuat bibirmu mengeluarkan sebuah lengkingan keras. Ok ini cukup berlebihan.

Sekali lagi Hyojoo memperhatikan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sekarang terlihat begitu err…. Mesra? Lihat saja Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho dengan sangat imutnya.

"Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih." Gumam Hyojoo pelan. Seketika itu juga semangat nya mulai mengendur, apa dia sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong ? tapi bukankah Ajhussi Han bilang apakah Jaejoong menyimpang atau tidak. Yossh mungkin disini dirinya harus berjuang mendapatkan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong!

Biar bagaimanapun walau terlihat Jaejoong seperti seorang yang tengah jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya tapi hati bisa saja berubah kan? Dan mungkin itu akan terjadi kepada Jaejoong untuk dirinya.

Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia enggan memisahkan dua manusia (?) yang sekarang seperti tengah dimabuk cinta itu.

Hyojoo seorang otaku! Sebenarnya dia sudah lumrah dengan hubungan seperti ini, walaupun dirinya bukan seorang Fujoshi. Apalagi pasangan seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong, tampan dan cantik. Terlihat sangat serasi.

Tapi sayangnya Hyojoo sudah terlanjur jatuh hati kepada Jaejoong pada pandangan pertama, dia terpesona melihat wajah Jaejoong yang seperti tokoh anime dan tingkah imutnya yang menggemaskan! Benar-benar typenya.

Ya… menurut Hyojoo laki-laki imut dan menggemaskan itu tidak akan membuatnya bosan. Maka dari itu dia lebih memilih laki-laki imut daripada tampan.

Dilihatnya lagi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah bercanda ria (?) Hyojoo tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini! Dia harus bisa mengambil hati Jaejoongie Oppanya. Harus!

"Joongie Oppa!" teriak Hyojoo membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho. Yunho menatap tajam gadis yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya sambil memamerkan senyum polosnya.

Yunho mendesah pelan, merusak suasana batin Yunho.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi karna sewaktu aku keruang rawat temanmu itu kau tidak ada! Ternyata kau sedang disini." ucap Hyojoo.

"Eoh… Mian~ Joongie sedang ingin mencari udara segar tadi, makanya Joongie kesini!"

"Jaejoongie~ " teriak sebuah suara melengking tiba-tiba, membuat ketiga orang itu menengok keasal suara. Dan ternyata dia adalah Kim Junsu.

"Suie~ kenapa teriak-teriak seperti itu eoh?! Kau membuat semua orang menatap kita!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Hehe~ aku hanya terlalu senang saja!" sahut Junsu sambil tersenyum sendiri, dan OMO mukanya memerah!

"Pasti sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Yoochun!" sahut Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya kearah Yunho dan membuat Yunho harus menggeram karna tingkah imutnya yang membuat Yunho…

Ah sudahlah lupakan saja!

"Maksud Yunnie apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Jangan Tanya padaku! Tanya saja sama pantat bebek itu!" balas Yunho cuek lalu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Junsu. Dan tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Yunho.

"Suie~ ceritakan." Ucap Jaejoong dengan imutnya.

"Hmm~ besok saja yah? Eomma menelpon ku tadi dan aku harus segera pulang. Gwenchana?" Jaejoong mengangguk-ngangguk imut, dan Junsu pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku pulang ne. Sampai jumpa besok Jaejoongie~" Junsu pun memeluk Jaejoong sebentar dan sedikit berbisik padanya. "Kau juga harus menceritakan sesuatu padaku!" bisik Junsu tepat ditelinga Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Melihat Jaejoong yang bingung Junsu memberi isyarat kepada Jaejoong dengan matanya yang mengarah kepada Yunho lalu Jaejoong pun menatap kearah Yunho yang berada disebelahnya dan saat itu juga wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Oh tuhan!

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang!" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong tidak menatap kearah Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka pamit terlebih dahulu kepada Yoochun mereka pun pulang dengan menaiki Bus. Mereka duduk dibangku belakang Yunho dekat jendela Jaejoong ditengah dan Hyojoo berada disebelah Jaejoong dan dengan nyamannya memeluk lengan Jaejoong dan bersandar dibahunya dan tertidur. Membuat Yunho iritasi melihatnya.

"Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Ne~" sahut Yunho.

"Joongie mengantuk~" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengucek (?) matanya, aigo mana ada orang yang sedang mengantuk masih tetap terlihat imut?

"Kau tidur saja seperti ini." Sahut Yunho sambil menaruh kepala Jaejoong bersandar di bangku bus.

"Nanti leher Joongie appo. Joongie mau tidur disini!" ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu kokoh Yunho. Yunho terhenyak (?) mendengar penuturan Jaejoong itu, tidak bohong kalau sekarang Yunho sangat senang. Jika ini adalah sebuah drama mungkin wajah Yunho tengah dikelilingi bunga sakura yang berguguran. Aigo~

Yunho diam tak menjawab hanya mengangguk dengan penuh kecanggungan. Jaejoong pun mulai menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho menghiraukan Hyojoo yang masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya.

Dan lihatlah sekarang bagaimana wajah Yunho saat ini! Dia tengah tersenyum seperti seorang idiot! Tubuhnya tegang seperti batu tapi bibirnya tersenyum konyol.

Saat asik-asiknya Yunho menikmati adegan romantisnya tiba-tiba saja.

Bruk~

Hyojoo gadis itu jatuh tersungkur karna sang supir memberhentikan busnya.

"Appo~ " keluh Hyojoo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menyentuh lantai bus tadi.

"Baguslah kau sudah bangun, kita sudah sampai!" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Jaejoongie Oppa tertidur!" ucap Hyojoo lagi.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan menggendongnya sampai rumah!" balas Yunho.

Lalu mereka pun turun dari Bus dengan Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dibelakang. Mereka berdua jalan saling terdiam, tidak tau mau memulai pembicaraan dari mana dan seperti apa.

"Yunho Oppa, kalau tidak salah dengar benar itu namamu?" ucap Hyojoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne." sahut Yunho pelan.

"Hmm~ Kau menyukai Joongie Oppa?" Tanya Hyojoo dan membuat Yunho berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" sahut Yunho yang malah membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hanya memastikan saja! Aku mempunyai saingan atau tidak." Ucap Hyojoo kalem.

"Maksudmu?" balas Yunho tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukai Joongie Oppa saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan Joongie Oppa! Kalau kau juga menyukai Joongie Oppa kita bisa bersaing dengan sehat!" Hyojoo berbicara seperti itu dengan sangat mantap.

Yunho mendecih pelan. "Kau mau bersaing denganku? Kau menghadapi lawan yang salah gadis kecil!" Yunho berkata dengan sombongnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku Oppa!" sahut Hyojoo tidak terima.

"Baiklah! Mari kita bersaing secara sehat!"

Baiklah! Dan mari kita lihat orang yang tengah dibicarakan itu masih tidur nyenyak di bahu Yunho. Aigo~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**aman

**B**ermain

yoo**C**hun

**Hallo saya balik lagi nih #soasik**

**Chap awal Full of YooSu moment yak? gak papa lah yah buat bumbu (?) aja kan bosen kalo YunJae mulu yang asoy geboy #digetokYunjae**

**Saya mau ngasih tau kalo Han Hyojoo disini itu adalah Aktris yang pernah main film sama Jaejoong Heaven's Postman kalian pernah nonton kan? aduh mereka Sweet banget tau xD dan yah saya itu ngefans juga sama cewenya #dikeplak **

**saya tidak punya rencana mau update cepet tidak karna tergantung otak saya mau nya gimana? kalo nulis ff tapi gak ada mood nulis jadinya malah aneh. dan akhir-akhir ini saya punya semangat buat nulis dan menamatkan FF ini jadi mohon doanya yah semoga Mood nulis saya gak kabur-kaburan. (?) **

**Sekian dan saya selalu berterima kasih buat kalian yang mau Review, Follow sama FAV banyak-banyak cinta dan kasih ini buat kalian #digetok**

**Selamat bobo~ **

**Jakarta, 19/04/2015 21:40 PM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor etc.**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: One and Only YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeonghaseyo perkenalkan namaku Han Hyojoo, aku baru pindah dari jepang beberapa hari yang lalu. Mohon bantuannya!" Ucap Hyojoo memperkenalkan diri kepada seluruh siswa yang berada dikelas barunya tersebut.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Dilihatnya satu persatu teman sekelasnya, semoga saja dari beberapa siswa bisa ada yang dekat dengannya. Sayang sekali dirinya tidak bisa satu kelas dengan Joongie Oppanya karna memang Jaejoong dan Hyojoo berbeda 1 tahun.

"Nah anak-anak! Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan atau sudah cukup?" Tanya seorang guru matematika bernama Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangkat tangannya, mungkin ia ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada Han Hyojoo?

"Ya… Changmin, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya sang guru. Berharap Changmin tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh! Oh ayolah Jung Changmin adalah muridnya yang paling-paling palinggg jahil, percayalah! Kyuhyun tidak berbohong.

"Eopseo~" benarkan, muridnya yang satu ini memang senang sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Tapi… Songsaenim kau bertambah manis saja!" Hell! Ini yang selalu membuat darah Kyuhyun naik sampai ubun-ubun, muridnya satu ini selalu dan selalu menggodanya. Seketika kelas pun mulai riuh dengan sorakan bahkan ada yang bersiul karna aksi Changmin menggoda gurunya tersebut.

Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya sebentar, dirinya baru 26 tahun dan sudah mempunyai tekanan batin seperti ini! Dirinya berharap supaya wajahnya tidak cepat mengeriput karna ulah muridnya yang satu ini.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari beberapa guru yang usianya tidak terlalu tua, dan yah entah mengapa muridnya yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi dikelas ini selalu saja senang sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Tenang! Tenang!" ucap sang Songsaenim dengan mengetukkan penghapus diatas meja, membuat seluruh murid yang berada dikelas itupun menjadi diam. Tidak dengan Changmin! Dirinya malah menyeringai menyebalkan membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali melemparkan penghapus kekepala Changmin.

"Hyojoo, kau bisa duduk sekarang. Cari tempat duduk yang kosong!" sahut Kyuhyun memberitahu, Hyojoo memngangguk mengerti ia lihat sebentar mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan ternyata yang tersisa adalah bangku di sebelah Changmin sang pembuat onar.

"Annyeonghaseyo Changmin-ssi, mohon bantuannya!" ucap Hyojoo sopan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya ya ya, duduklah!" sahut Changmin ogah-ogahan. Hyojoo hanya tersenyum maklum, mungkin memang Changmin tidak suka ada yang duduk disebelahnya, tapi mungkin Hyojoo akan mendekatkan diri kepada Changmin. Jangan salah paham! Bukan karna Hyojoo tertarik kepada Changmin tapi memngingat sekarang mereka duduk bersama dan Hyojoo tahu bahwa Jung Changmin adalah tetangga sebelah rumah yang sekarang ia tinggali, jadi mau tidak mau ya Changmin lah harapan satu-satunya. Ia pun segera duduk disebelah Changmin dan mengeluarkan buku serta alat tulisnya.

"Kau mau permen karet?" Tanya Changmin kepada Hyojoo, Hyojoo pun menengok kearah Changmin dirinya tersenyum cerah. Ini awal yang baik! Pikirnya dalam hati.

Dengan penuh cengiran lebar kearah Changmin, Hyojoo pun dengan senang hati mengambil permen karet yang disodorkan oleh Changmin.

Pluk~

Eh.. ada sesuatu yang hinggap ditangannya! Diarahkan pandangan matanya kearah tangannya, Hyojoo pun terkejut melihat binatang yang menjadi 'Public Enemy' berada ditangannya, Kecoa! Ya binatang itu sekarang berada ditangannya

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAA~" teriak Hyojoo membuat seisi kelas melihat kearahnya.

"Hyojoo… kenapa berteriak?" Tanya sang Songsaenim.

"Sumimasen!" ucap Hyojoo tanpa sengaja memakai bahasa Jepang. Terkadang Hyojoo selalu kelepasan memakai bahasa Jepang karna memang dirinya yang sejak kecil sudah tinggal dijepang, tapi sesekali ibunya memakai bahasa Korea.

"Anno~ Mianhamnida Songsaenim!" ralatnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Hyojoo-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Hyojoo terdiam. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Memberitahu Songsaenim bahwa Changmin lah yang membuatnya berteriak atau dia hanya diam saja?

"Itu, tadi ada Kecoa lewat! Aku takut kecoa Songsaenim!" sahut Hyojoo.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi! Kau baru saja mengganggu jam mengajarku!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Mianhamnida Songsaenim~" sahut Hyojoo penuh penyesalan.

Kembali kelas menjadi tenang hanya ada suara goresan spidol dipapan tulis. Sesekali setelah selesai mencatat hal-hal penting yang harus dicacat para murid Kyuhyun pun sedikit menjelaskan bagian-bagian mana yang tidak dimengerti murid-muridnya tersebut.

"Hyojoo-ya~ maaf… aku salah memberimu permen karet, seharusnya aku tidak memberimu permen karet yang itu!" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba penuh penyesalan disertai raut wajah memelas, nelangsa. Aigo Changmin-ah hentikan sandiwaramu karna aku ingin sekali melayangkan sebuah panci diwajah kekanakanmu itu.

"Iya… Gwenchana Changmin-ah!" sahut Hyojoo tersenyum. Hyojoo memanggap semua itu hanyalah murni ketidaksengajaan, padahal Changmin memang benar-benar ingin mengerjainya.

"Jja~ ambilah permen karet ini!" ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan bungkusan permen karet. Hyojoo menatap lama kearah bungkusan permen karet tersebut dan tidak segera mengambilnya. Walau Changmin sudah meminta maaf tapi tetap saja rasa trauma itu pasti ada.

"Tenang saja, ini benar permen karet!" sahut Changmin. Dengan masih ragu-ragu perlahan Hyojoo mengambil satu permen karet matanya terpejam takut aka nada binatang aneh lagi yang akan hinggap di tangannya.

Setelah beberapa detik Hyojoo mengambil permen karet tersebut matanya perlahan terbuka, dan benar saja itu benar-benar permen karet! Bukan binatang atau semacamnya.

"Gamsahamnida~" ucap Hyojoo. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah Changmin memang benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu. Aigo Hyojoo-ya~ kau tertipu!

Changmin tidak menyukai Hyojoo, alasannya simple. Hanya karna dia tidak mau calon kakak iparnya Kim Jaejoong direbut oleh gadis berdarah Jepang-Korea ini.

Oh ya perlu kalian tau bahwa semalam baru saja Yunho memberitahu Changmin tentang perasaannya kepada Jaejoong dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi malam itu dan tentang Hyojoo yang mengajaknya bersaing.

Mendengar hal itu Changmin sangat-sangat mendukung, oh ayolah kakaknya menyukai Noona favoritenya! Ingat, Changmin selalu memanggil Jaejoong Noona. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan karna sang kakak telah mendapatkan hidayahnya! Akhirnya Jung Yunho melakukan sesuatu yang berguna(?) pikir Changmin senang, aigo Changmin kau berlebihan -_-

Dan Jung Changmin dengan segenap hatinya akan dengan suka rela membantu sang kakak yang mulai saat ini amat sangat ia cintai. Ya, selama 13 tahun masa hidupnya baru kali ini Changmin bisa mencintai sang kakak dengan ikhlas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan setengah berbisik kepada Junsu, pasalnya saat ini mereka masih pada jam pelajaran dan didepan sana ada seorang guru yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran hari ini, sejarah. Ugh~ sangat membosankan!

"Ne~ aku tidak berbohong Joongie! Kami mengobrol, astaga aku tidak penah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya!" jawab Junsu semangat tapi dengan berbisik mengutarakannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Joongie jadi ikut senang!" sahut Jaejoong sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kim Junsu! Harap tenang!" ucap sang Songsaenim karna dirasa dua muridnya ini sudah semakin radikal (?) menggosip. Kedua nya pun terdiam mendengar teguran dari sang guru. Merekapun kembali memperhatikan penjelasan didepan walaupun sebenarnya malas untuk mendengarkan. Aigo~

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba kini para siswa dan siswi Toho Senior High School tengah menikmati jam-jam paling berharga bagi mereka. Ada yang menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain permainan olahraga, ada yang meluangkan waktunya untuk bergosip ria dan yang paling penting adalah mengisi waktu dengan mengenyangkan perut.

Seperti yang saat ini dilakukan Jaejoong dan Junsu, mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dikantin sekolah.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi kemaren malam antara kau dan Yunho?" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong yang tengah meminum susu kotaknya terhenti seketika. Jaejoong menatap Junsu sebentar lalu menjawab.

"Anio~ tidak terjadi apa-apa!" balas Jaejoong singkat, membuat Junsu menggeram gemas.

"Oh ya Suie~ Joongie baru ingat! Ada yang ingin Joongie tanyakan!" sahut Jaejoong. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa?" sahut Junsu.

"Eumm~ bagaimana yah mengatakannya?" ucap Jaejoong malah bertanya kepada Junsu. Junsu memutar bola matanya malas. Aigo! Kalau saja Jaejoong bukan manusia super imut sudah ia pastikan ia akan menendang Kim Jaejoong ke Planet Mars.

"Kau yang ingin bertanya malah balik menanyakanku? Mana aku tahu!" sahut Junsu kesal.

"Eumm~ begini… Suie pernah merasakan jantung Suie berdetak sangat cepat? Bahkan seperti ingin keluar?" ucap Jaejoong.

"Eummm~ ketika aku menatap Chunnie~ rasanya jantung ini seperti ingin keluar! Tubuh pun menjadi lemas, dan aku tidak dapat berfikir sedikitpun!" Junsu berbicara sambil pikirannya melayang kepada sosok Yoochun yang tampan.

Tapi….

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Kim Jaejoong menanyakan hal seperti ini? Sangat jarang sekali bahkan hampir mustahil! Atau, jangan-jangan…..

Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut karna Junsu yang tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"Suie~ waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan. Merasa takut akan tatapan Junsu, apa mungkin dirinya memiliki penyakit seperti apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini? Tatapan Junsu membuat nya berfikir kehal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau…. Kau merasakan perasaan sepeti itu kepada siapa?" Tanya Junsu sambil terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Eumm~ itu… aku…" ucap Jaejoong terbata.

"Jawab saja Joongie~!" ucap Junsu lagi makin tidak sabar karna sahabat kentalnya ini tak kunjung membuka suara.

"Aku… itu… Eottokhe~" sahut Jaejoong, dirinya menjadi gelisah.

"Jung Yunho!" satu nama yang disebut Junsu dan langsung membuat Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya duduk sekarang. Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya baiklah dirinya sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Arraseo~ Arraseo~" ucap Junsu. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Junsu yang masing mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Suie tau sesuatu? Katakan pada Joongie~" sahut Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Kau…. Menyukai Yunho!" ucap Junsu jelas. Jaejoong masih menatap Junsu mencerna setiap kata per kata yang Junsu sampaikan padanya. Menyukai Jung Yunho? Maksudnya seperti…

"Ani ani… bukan seperti itu! Tapi seperti aku menyukai Yoochun!" sambar Junsu sebelum Jaejoong memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya pusing, Junsu tahu betul apa yang berada didalam kepala cantik sahabatnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Junsu ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Kau mengerti Joongie?" Tanya Junsu karena Jaejoong sama sekali tidak meresponnya, Jaejoong hanya terdiam.

"Coba kau lihat kearah belakangmu!" sahut Junsu kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong tau apa lebih tepatnya siapa yang berada dibelakangnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho yang tengah dikerubungi gadis-gadis yang tengah dengan semangat menawarkan berbagai macam bekal makan siang. Dan Jaejoong terlalu malas untuk melihat aksi-aksi yang memuakkan yang dilakukan gadis-gadis idiot itu.

"Tidak usah dilihat Joongie sudah tau kok, Joongie malas ah Suie~" sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau cemburu!" ini bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan mutlak dari bibir Junsu, Jaejoong mendelikkan mata bulatnya.

"Suie asal bicara! Itu tidak mungkin Suie~" sahut Jaejoong masih menyangkal.

"Kalau begitu coba kau lihat kesana!" perintah Junsu lagi. Jaejoong mau tidak mau segera menatap kearah belakang yang tentunya Jung Yunho berada disana.

Mata besar berwarna hitam legam itu seketika membelalak melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Seorang gadis entah berasal dari kelas apa dengan beraninya mencium pipi Yunho, entah apa yang berada di otak gadis yang diketahui bernama Sunghee itu yang jelas entah mengapa hati Jaejoong gelisah dan terasa panas tiba-tiba. Seperti ada api yang tengah membakar hatinya. Dan kekesalan itu bertambah karna Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, aigo menyebalkan!

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya, Junsu terkikik geli melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Aigo sahabatnya ini benar-benar keras kepala! Tinggal bilang cemburu saja apa susahnya eoh?

"So~ kau masih tetap menyangkal bahwa kau tidak cemburu eoh?" sahut Junsu sarkastik.

"Aku…. Tidak…"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa tanganmu terkepal dibawah meja? Kenapa wajahmu berubah ditekuk ketika melihat Sunghee mencium Yunho?" cecar Junsu kepada Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan Junsu yang seakan memojokkannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa wajahmu tertunduk?" Junsu masih memberondong pertanyaan kepada Jaejoong.

"Ish.. Ne! Ne! Joongie cemburu! Suie sudah puas eoh?!" sahut Jaejoong kesal. Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong meledak karna kesal itupun tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Eu Kyang Kyang~" tawa Junsu membahana keseluruh penjuru kantin #sayalebay. Jaejoong merengut imut mendengar Junsu yang kini sedang menertawakannya.

"Suie berisik!" ucap Jaejoong kesal, mukanya memerah kesal karna Junsu yang mengerjainya dan malu karna sekarang Junsu tau bahwa dirinya cemburu kepada gadis-gadis yang mendekati yunho itu. Uri Joongie manis sekali.

"Aigo~ Aigo lihat Joongie, wajahmu memerah! Aigo manisnya~" sahut Junsu semakin menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ish~ Suie hentikan! Jangan menggoda Joongie seperti itu, Joongie malu~" sahut Jaejoong lalu menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Junsu kembali terkikik melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah.

Bruk~

Tawa Junsu terhenti seketika ketika dirinya kini melihat Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi menjadi objek pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong tengah duduk dihadapannya dan berada disamping Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"Tanya Junsu kepada Yunho.

"Kalian berisik sekali dari tadi, makanya aku kesini!" sahut Yunho.

"Jadi… siapa yang membuatmu cemburu Jaejoongie~?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan lekat, dilihat seperti itu membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat. Apa yang harus Jaejoong katakan? Haruskah ia jujur? Ani ani! Itu tidak mungkin, dirinya belum siap.

"Yunnie~ wajahmu terlalu dekat!" ucap Jaejoong sambil mendorong wajah kecil Yunho dengan telapak tangannya dengan sangat tidak berkeprimanusiaan.

"Jadi.. siapa eoh?" tuntut Yunho lagi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, dan bukan urusan Yunnie! Lagipula bukankah Yunnie sedari tadi sibuk dengan gadis-gadis genit itu eoh? Kenapa Yunnie kemari? Sudah sanah pergi!" cerocos Jaejoong, Yunho terkikik mendengarnya. Jaejoong yang tengah kesal seperti sekarang ini terlihat menggemaskan! Walaupun setiap saat dimata Yunho, Jaejoong selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kau cemburu dengan gadis-gadis itu? Kau mencemburuiku?" sahut Yunho penuh percaya diri. Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya wajahnya bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap diangkat.

"Ish~ Molla! Joongie ke kelas duluan saja, disini panas sekali!" sahut Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Yunho tadi. Dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya Jaejoong berjalan keluar kantin menuju kelasnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Yunho kepada Junsu. Junsu yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho tidak lain dan tidak bukan mengenai sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Tidak masalah, tapi kuperingatkan padamu Jung! Jangan menyakiti Jaejoong bahkan hanya seujung kukupun, aku orang pertama yang akan memukulmu! Kau harus ingat itu." Ujar Junsu yakin.

"Aku Jung Yunho berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Kim Jaejoong bahkan tidak seujung kukupun!" Yunho berujar dengan konyol sambil menaruh kepalan tangan kanannya kedada sebelah kirinya.

"Aku baru tau bila jatuh cinta Jung Yunho bisa terlihat seperti seorang idiot!" sahut Junsu sarkastik.

Yunho hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Aigo Jung Yunho salah tingkah eoh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**aman

**B**ermain

yoo**C**hun

Saya datang lagi... bagaimana hari kalian? semoga sangat indah (?)

untuk chapter ini saya tidak mau banyak komentar

saya tau ff ini kepanjangan bertele-tele alur lambat.. ya pokoknya gitu deh. tapi memang saya mau nya seperti ini... aduh ya gitu deh (?)

terima kasih yah kalian yang udah mau baca FF ini.

Sampai Jumpa di Episode (?) selanjutnya.

**Jakarta, 04/05/2015 20:30 PM**


	10. Chapter 10

Be Man Jaejoongie!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul termenung sambil menatap foto dirinya, Jaejoong dan Hankyung tengah tertawa bersama disebuah taman pada saat Ulang Tahun Jaejoong yang ke 10. Heechul ingat saat-saat dimana Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya berbicara, bagaimana Jaejoong saat pertama kali bisa berjalan.

Haahh… Jaejoong kecilnya sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang rupawan.

Heechul teringat saat masa-masa sulit ketika dirinya tengah mengandung Jaejoong, saat itu usia kandungannya masih sangat rentan dan sangat lemah Heechul pun sampai tidak dapat berjalan dan harus Bedrest total. Sebenarnya pada masa awal dirinya dinyatakan hamil sang dokter sudah menganjurkan untuk mengugurkannya karna akan sangat berbahaya bagi sang ibu. Tapi Heechul dengan keras kepalanya pun menolak anjuran tersebut.

Dalam hati dia berikrar akan tetap menjaga titipan tuhan ini walaupun nanti nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan. Setidaknya sebelum Heechul mati dirinya sudah merasakan mengandung dan menjadi seorang ibu.

Tapi tuhan memberikan keajaibannya karena sekarang Heechul masih tetap bisa hidup dan melihat anak laki-laki semata wayangnya tumbuh dewasa. Walaupun ya, setelah melahirkan Jaejoong dirinya sempat mengalami koma kurang lebih setengah tahun. Dan harus merelakan rahimnya diangkat.

.

.

Heechul mungkin satu dari segelintir atau memang dia satu-satunya pria yang diberkahi oleh tuhan mempunyai satu set organ reproduksi wanita, mulai dari rahim, serviks, tuba falopi hingga ovarium bahkan dirinya dapat mengalami menstruasi dan PMS (Pre-Menstrual Syndrome)

Sebenarnya dulu Heechul adalah pria normal pada umumnya hingga suatu saat ketika ia remaja, dirinya mulai merasakan adanya perubahan seperti menemukan urinenya terdapat darah. Dirinya pun mencoba periksa ke dokter untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akan tubuhnya tersebut.

Setelah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan Heechul dibuat terkejut dengan hasil yang dokter sampaikan padanya.

Dirinya yang seorang pria dinyatakan memiliki satu set organ reproduksi wanita. Hal ini bisa disebut dengan 'Persistent Mullerian Duct Syndrome' (PMDS)

PMDS terjadi karena tubuh seseorang gagal memproduksi atau merespon hormon tertentu saat masih berbentuk janin dalam kandungan. Sebenarnya setiap janin memiliki cikal-bakal dari Rahim yang disebut 'Mullerian Duct'. Namun bila kelamin si janin berkembang menjadi laki-laki, maka tubuhnya akan memproduksi hormon yang dapat mencegah terjadinya proses perkembangan Rahim itu tadi.

Sedangkan pada pengidap PMDS, tubuhnya tidak memproduksi hormon penghilang Rahim. Akibatnya 'Mullerian Duct' mereka berkembang betulan menjadi Rahim yang berfungsi dengan baik. Di samping itu hormon ini tidak berdampak terhadap perkembangan alat kelaminnya, karenanya tampak luar memiliki alat kelamin pria pada umumnya, namun di dalam tubuhnya terdapat organ reproduksi wanita yang berfungsi dengan baik.

Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut pun Heechul tampak terpuruk dan tidak punya semangat untuk hidup, hidupnya pun tak terarah sejak itu. Dia mulai meminum minuman keras dan merokok, setiap waktu yang dia punya dihabiskan untuk menangis dan meratapi takdirnya yang kejam.

Dan demi tuhan! Heechul adalah laki-laki yang normal bahkan dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih namun karna kejadian ini kekasihnya pun pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pesan sedikitpun. Ironis.

Disaat terpuruknya, Heechul bertemu dengan Hankyung yang entah mengapa setelah beberapa tahun ini Hankyung menghilang, kini kembali lagi disaat keterpurukkannya.

Hankyung adalah teman Heechul semasa SMA dan setelah kelulusan Hankyung menghilang begitu saja. Sejak SMA dirinya sudah menyukai Heechul tapi dia tau Heechul adalah laki-laki normal maka dari itu dirinya memilih untuk tetap memendam persaannya sampai saat kelulusan, hingga ia lebih memilih tinggal di Cina dan menghilang dari kehidupan Heechul.

3 tahun berlalu dan Hankyung kembali ke Seoul tidak untuk menetap memang dia hanya akan mengunjungi neneknya yang memang tinggal disana. Dan tidak disangka dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Heechul dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Heechul dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat sang pujaan hatinya telihat begitu rapuh tak berdaya.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Hankyung dan Heechul pun kembali dekat, dan yang mengejutkan Hankyung adalah tentang kenyataan Heechul yang ternyata mempunya Rahim didalam tubuh prianya.

Entah sebuah takdir atau apa yang jelas Hankyung sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan Heechul dan mengetahui sebuah kenyataan itu membuat Hankyung berharap banyak. Walau awalnya Heechul sempat tidak mau betemu Hankyung setelah Hankyung menyatakan perasaannya, tapi dengan usaha Hankyung yang begitu keras akhirnya hati Heechul pun luluh, hingga akhirnya mereka pun menikah dan mempunyai anak seimut Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(TAMAT) /minta ditimpuk/

.

.

Heechul tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalunya, sekarang Jaejoong kecilnya sudah tumbuh dewasa dan umurnya bahkan sudah 18 tahun.

Hahh~

Heechul menghela nafas panjang, apakah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Bagaimana dengan reaksi Jaejoong nantinya ? apakah dirinya bisa menerima atau mungkin menolak?

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang harus Jaejoong ketahui?

Ya… sebenarnya Jaejoong mengidap PMDS sama seperti Heechul, entah itu mungkin pengaruh hormone dalam diri Heechul atau memang takdirnya seperti itu. Entahlah yang jelas Hankyung dan Heechul tau bahwa sang anak mengalami PMDS saat Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya mengeluh bahwa urinenya terdapat darah, lalu karna khawatir sebagai orang tua merekapun membawa Jaejoong kedokter dan mendapatkan kabar mengejutkan tersebut.

Jaejoong mengalami Menstruasi pertamanya.

Saat itu Jaejoong sempat menangis meraung-raung sampai suaranya habis. Dia takut dirinya terkena penyakit yang mematikan dan membuat dirinya tidak bisa merasakan Ice Cream Vanilla lezatnya. Aigo.

Sampai saat ini Jaejoong pun masih belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh dirinya, setiap Jaejoong bertanya kepada sang ibu tentang apa yang dialaminya atau mengapa urinenya selalu terdapat darah setiap bulannya dan semacamnya.

Dan sang ibu hanya bisa menjawab bahwa ini bukan saatnya Jaejoong tau.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma Joongie pulang~" ucap Jaejoong riang seperti biasa.

"Hyojoo juga pulang~" sahut Hyojoo setelahnya, lalu mereka berduapun berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang~" sambut sang Eomma dengan senyum hangatnya. Jaejoong berjalan kearah Eommanya lalu mencium kedua pipi sang Eomma sayang.

"Kau mau makan dulu sayang?" Tanya sang Eomma lembut.

"Aniyo Eomma, sepertinya Joongie sudah terlambat pergi ke Café." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah ke Cafe! Appa menyuruhmu menemani Hyojoo berkeliling kota."

"Tapi Eomma…" protes Jaejoong tapi segera di sela oleh sang Eomma.

"Ajak dia jalan-jalan Joongie~" ucap sang Eomma lembut, Heechul menatap bingung anaknya yang sekarang terlihat murung. Padahal bukankah dulu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak ingin berkerja di Café dan selalu mengeluh saat setibanya dirinya pulang bekerja.

"Hmm~ Ne~ Arraseoyo!" lalu Jaejoong pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Heechul pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ajhumma… aku kekamar dulu ne~" pamit Hyojoo sopan. Heechul tersenyum menanggapinya tanda ia mengijinkan lalu Hyojoo pun berjalan meninggalkan Heechul menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Jaejoong melihat apakah anaknya sudah bersiap atau belum, sesampainya didepan kamar Jaejoong diketuknya pelan pitu kamar yang didepannya terdapat gantungan gajah lucu dan bertuliskan Joongie's Room, Heechul tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Diketuknya lagi pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya, dan masih belum mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik kamar, lalu tanpa perlu meminta ijin si pemilik kamar Heechul pun masuk kedalamnya. Dilihatnya kesekeliling kamar dan Heechul mendapati Jaejoong tengah melihat kearah luar jendela dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, Aish anak ini!

Heechul berjalan pelan mendekati Jaejoong, semakin dekat Heechul kearah Jaejoong tapi tidak ada juga pergerakan sedikitpun. Jaejoongienya terlihat seperti melamun, apa yang dia lamunkan? Pikir Heechul bingung.

Dilihatnya arah pandang sang anak tengah melihat kearah Yunho yang saat itu tengah berjalan keluar rumahnya. Mungkin dia mau berangkat kerja pikir Heechul.

Dilihatnya lagi sang anak, ternyata masih setia menatap kepergian Yunho. Aigo kenapa dengan anaknya ini? Sebegitu tidak relanya kah dirinya tidak masuk kerja di Café? Kemudian Heechul pun duduk disebelah Jaejoong dan menyandarkan dagunya didekat jendela seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan saat ini.

"Joongie sedang apa?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

"Melihat Yunnie~" sahut Jaejoong sekenanya, tatapannya masih mengarah kedepan. Heechul menduga bahwa anaknya ini menjawab tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Heechul mencoba mengorek (?) isi otak anaknya tersebut.

"Joongie…. Joongie…. Joongie…. Eomma…. EOMMA Ya! Kenapa Eomma berada disini?" ucap Jaejoong, rupaya dirinya sudah tersadar dari lamunan indah tentang Yunnienya.

"Aigo Jaejoongie! Kenapa kau berteriak kepada Eomma eoh?! Tidak sopan!" ucap sang Eomma. "Lagipula siapa suruh kau melamun seperti itu? Dan kalau tidak salah sepertinya kau melamunkan si tetangga sebelah… Benarkan?" lanjut sang Eomma kepada Jaejoong dan kali ini terselip nada menggoda kepada Jaejoong. Dan yang membuat Heechul terkejut adalah wajah Jaejoong yang kini mulai memerah, seperti sedang.. Jatuh cinta?

Tunggu dulu….

Jaejoong Jatuh cinta?

Benarkah itu?

"Eomma… kenapa melihat Joongie seperti itu? Joongie takut~" ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah takutnya karna sekarang ibunya sedang menatap dirinya dengan begitu intens(?).

"Aniya.. hanya saja kenapa Eomma berfikir kalau kau menyukai Yunho!" ucap Heechul santai, Jaejoong menatap ibunya dirinya tampak berfikir sebentar. Kenapa Junsu dan ibunya beranggapan kalau dirinya menyukai Yunho?

"Memangnya Joongie terlihat seperti itu yah Eomma? Suie juga bilang kalau Joongie itu menyukai Yunnie~" ucap Jaejoong dengan polosnya, Heechul hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Aigo uri Joongie memang belom paham betul apa yang dinamakan cinta, bagaimana caranya supaya Jaejoong bisa paham tanpa harus membuatnya tambah bingung?

"Kau ini lucu sekali!" ucap Heechul gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi chubby Jaejoongienya.

"Waeeeee?" sahut Jaejoong tidak terima, memangnya ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya itu? Kenapa Eommanya malah menganggapnya lucu? ugh~

"Joongie kau kan sudah besar! Seharusnya kau mengerti dengan sendirinya tentang perasaanmu itu, kau ini aneh!" Heechul mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi Eomma, Joongie sungguh tidak mengerti~" ucap Jaejoong sambil merengek.

"Kau harus mencari taunya sendiri! Tanya hatimu jangan bertanya kepada orang lain." Jaejoong hanya diam saja mendengarkan.

"Eomma~" ucap Jaejoong dan membuat Heechul menatap kearahnya.

"Bagaimana Eomma bisa tau kalau Eomma menyukai Appa?"

"Hmm~ Eomma merasa tidak ingin kehilangan Appa, ingin selalu bersama, dan jantung Eomma selalu berdebar kalau berada didekat Appa! Bahkan sampai sekarang debaran itu rasanya masih sama." Ucap Heechul, dan yah seperti Jaejoong sudah mengerti dengan ucapan sang Eomma. Heechul melihat kearah Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah termangu, dia berharap bahwa anaknya bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jaejoong… tak peduli nantinya kau akan bersama dengan seorang laki-laki atau perempuan, Eomma mendukung apapun pilihanmu!" ucap sang Eomma sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apakah Appa akan mempunyai sikap yang sama dengan Eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong serius. Heechul menatap sang anak, tidak biasanya Jaejoong berbicara sambil menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau pikirkan itu nanti saja, sekarang kau harus pergi dengan Hyojoo bukan? Cepat ganti bajumu!"

"Baiklah, Eomma sekarang keluar dari kamar Joongie~" usir Jaejoong kepada sang Eomma, Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Eomma keluar!" sahut Heechul malas lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar anak semata wayang nya itu.

Mungkin bukan saat yang tepat jika memberitahukan Jaejoong tentang semuanya, akan lebih baik Heechul menunggu sampai Jaejoong bisa memahami dirinya dan juga hatinya. Kalau sekarang Heechul rasa percuma saja, toh pasti Jaejoong tidak akan mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sekali lagi mengusap kedua matanya mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya, aigo benarkah yang ia lihat?

Jaejoong Noona favoritnya sedang berjalan dan bergandengan mesra dengan anak baru dikelasnya. Yah sebenarnya bukan seperti pasangan kekasih, Changmin saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Entah mengapa Changmin menjadi uring-uringan dibuatnya,!

"Astaga ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" ucap nya heboh sendiri. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

Ah! Yunho Hyung, dirinya harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yunho Hyung.

"Hadphone! Handphone!" teriak Changmin heboh. Sang Eomma yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat kelakuan absurd anak bungsunya kini mulai buka suara.

"Kau kenapa Changmin-ah! Seperti melihat hantu!" mendengar itu Changmin pun berbalik menatap eommanya, dengan wajah yang sangat serius dia bilang.

"Ne~ aku melihat hantu sedang berjalan disebelah Jaejoong Noona!" Kibum menatap aneh anak bungsunya, aigo anaknya yang satu ini memang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Changmin pun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya, bermaksud untuk mengambil Handphone yang memang berada di dalam kamar. Changmin bukan tipe orang yang suka membawa handphonenya kemana-mana yang penting ada makanan ditangannya semua tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Changmin segera meraih handphone yang berada diatas meja belajarnya, langsung saja dirinya menghubungi Hyung semata wayangnya tersebut.

tut

tut

Lama dirinya menunggu sang Hyung menjawab panggilannya. Dan akhirnya sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"Changmin-ah kau menggangguku bekerja kau tau!" sahut suara di sebrang sana, yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Aish, kau ini harusnya beterima kasih padaku karna aku menelpon mu!" sahut Changmin dengan jengkelnya karna Yunho berteriak kepadanya, aigo kupingnya bisa tuli kalau seperti itu.

"Baiklah, uri dongsaengie. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" ucap Yunho dengan suara yang lembut, membuat Changmin ingin mengeluarkan isi makanan yang baru saja ia makan tadi.

"Aish menggelikan sekali!" sahut Changmin jijik, dan Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Hahaha.. baiklah! Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menelpon ku Jung Changmin?!" seru Yunho disela tawanya.

"Ini tentang Jaejoong…" belum sempat Changmin melanjutkan kata-katanya Yunho sudah menyelanya dengan sedikit umpatan.

"Yah! Kenapa tidak kau katakana dari tadi bodoh!" Changmin yang tidak terima diteriaki Hyungnya itu balik meneriakinya.

"Yah, bodoh! Kau harusnya berterima kasih pada adikmu yang pintar dan tampan ini!" mendengar sahutan Changmin membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. Aigo mimpi apa dirinya mempuanyai adik yang bentukannya (?) seperti Changmin ini.

"Sopan lah sedikit padaku Changmin! Aku ini kakak mu!" balas Yunho.

"Itu tidak penting Hyung! Yang jelas sekarang kau mau kuberitahu tentang Jaejoong Noona atau tidak?" sahut Changmin, walaupun dirinya tengah kesal bukan main saat ini tapi benar kata Changmin, sekarang yang penting dia bisa tahu tentang Jaejoong, dan mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan tentang mengapa Jaejoong tidak datang ke Café hari ini. Biar nanti urusannya dengan Changmin akan dia selesaikan secara jantan (?)

"Ya baiklah, sekarang beri tahu aku!" ucap Yunho pasrah.

"Kau tau apa yang membuat Jaejoong Noona tidak dating ke Café hari ini?" sahut Changmin menyebalkan.

"Changmin to the point saja!" buru Yunho tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong noona sedang berkencan dengan Han Hyojoo!" sahut Changmin singkat padat dan amat sangat jelas. Lama tidak ada sahutan dari Yunho, entah apa yang dipikirkan Hyungnya saat ini.

"Hyung~ kau mendengarku kan?" sahut Changmin lagi dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Yunho, Changmin hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan. Apa sekarang Hyung nya tengah menangis meraung-raung didalam toilet dengan shower diatasnya. Oh please Changmin, just your imagination.

"Changmin-ah dengarkan aku, ikuti Jaejoong kemanapun dia pergi hari ini. Dan kalau sampai akan terjadi skinship pastikan kau harus menggagalkannya! Dan untuk upahnya aku akan mentaktirmu di Restoran manapun yang kau mau saat aku menerima gaji bulan ini!" ucap yunho panjang lebar.

"Tapi Hyung, kau mentraktirku hanya sekali?" sahut Changmin mencoba menawar, seperti dipasar saja.

"Kau pikir gajiku seberapa besarnya? Itu sudah penawaran paling bagus dariku!" ucap Yunho lagi, Changmin tampak berfikir sesaat. Dan kemudian ia pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah!" satu kata itu dan membuat sambungan telepon antara kakak beradik ini berakhir.

Ok, Jung Changmin this is your turn! Show time.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus Yunho menghela nafasnya, entah mengapa ada perasaan lega menyelimutinya.

Akhirnya ada gunanya juga Changmin dilahirkan kedunia ini, batin Yunho senang.

Aigo ucapan yang tak patut dilontarkan oleh seorang kakak -_-

"Yunho-yah disini kau rupanya! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" sahut seorang pria paruh baya menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya tersebut.

"Ah… Hankyung Ajhussi! Mian tadi adik ku menelpon." Ucap Yunho jujur.

"Eum~ ada perlu apa Ajhussi mencariku?" lanjut Yunho lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara diruanganku saja." Ucap pria paruh baya itu dan segera pegi menuju ruang kerjanya, dan diikuti oleh Yunho tentunya.

.

Yunho terdiam berdiri mematung sejak Hankyung mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Ajhussi… ingin aku apa..?" Tanya Yunho, takut-takut dirinya salah dengar. Dan dirinya sangat beharap kalau yang tadi dia dengar semuanya adalah salah tidak benar dan hanya ilusi semata.

"Aku ingin kau membuat Jaejoong dan Hyojoo menjadi dekat, kalau perlu buat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih!"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Yunho seakan jatuh tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan, badannya terasa remuk dan juga… hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya menjadi 'Mak Comblang' untuk orang yang dia sadari dicintainya itu.

"Tapi.. Ajhussi, aku…." Ucapan Yunho terhenti karna Hankyung sudah memotongnya. Dengan menepuk bahunya dan meremasnya pelan, dirinya tau bahwa Hankyung Ajhussi sangat mempercayainya.

"Kau tau Yunho-yah, kau satu-satu nya orang yang kupercayai melakukan hal ini!" Yunho tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ingin rasanya dirinya berteriak 'Aku mencintai anakmu!' tapi itu semua tidak mungkin dia lakukan, Yunho tahu betul bahwa Kim Hankyung sangat mengharapkan anak sematanya wayangnya memiliki kisah cinta yang normal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dilema. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Disatu sisi dia tidak enak hati menolak permintaan ayah Jaejoong dan disisi lain perasaannya kepada Jaejoong tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Yunho mencintai Jaejoong.

Tetapi dengan begitu, walau diselimuti rasa bimbangnya Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan membuat Hankyung tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau memang bisa kuandalkan!" sahut Hankyung sembai menepuk bahunya pelan. Dan dibalas dengan senyum seadanya oleh yunho.

.

.

.

Jadi….

Apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan? Memperjuangkan atau merelakan?

.

.

.

.

.

**T**erbang

**B**areng

yoo**C**hun

halo~ long time no see yah #ditimpukin...

saya tau ini ff lama kelar dan lama update.. tapi insha alloh sebisa saya saya bisa menyelesaikan ff ini dengan akhir yang memuaskan saya dan kalian. dan saya tidak akan pernah lelah buat bilang TERIMA KASIH buat kalian semua yang masih mau nungguin dan baca apalagi review ff ini.

untuk bagian PMDS disini saya mengutipnya dari entah mengapa pas saya baca artikel itu saya kepikiran buat masukin di dalam ff ini. mungkin yah sekedar bagi-bagi aja ternyata MPREG itu ada loh didunia nyata. ya itung-itung dapat pembelajaran juga yah #apaan

sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan yah.. pay pay

**Jakarta, 30/07/2015 20:15**


	11. Chapter 11

maaf karna saya kurang teliti.. terima kasih buat kak **dheaniyuu **yang sudah mengoreksi. selanjutnya saya akan lebih teliti lagi dalam mengoreksi hasil tulisan saya.. terima kasih :)

Be Man Jaejoongie!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan agustus saat ini di Korea tentunya memasuki Musim Panas. Sebagian orang memilih untuk menghabiskan pergi ke pantai atau mungkin hanya berada didalam rumah dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan atau malah berendam air dingin sambil meminum minuman segar.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong dan Hyojoo mereka lebih memilih mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan di Myeongdong, sebenarnya Jaejoong yang sangat ingin berjalan-jalan di Myeondong padahal Hyojoo sedari tadi mengajaknya untuk pergi ke pantai dan Jaejoong menolak karna dirinya tidak mau kulit putih mulusnya terbakar sinar matahari yang kejam (?) lagipula jarak pantai dari kota Seoul itu lumayan jauh dan yah itu salah satu yang menjadi alasan kuat Jaejoong menolak permintaan Hyojoo tersebut.

Dengan semangatnya Jaejoong membawa Hyojoo ketempat pernak-pernik wanita. Hati Hyojoo berbunga-bunga dibuatnya, dalam khayalannya mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan dan sang pria akan memberikannya sebuah bandana pink dan akan memujinya cantik, aigo pipinya bersemu saat ini. Hyojoo terlalu senang dengan khayalannya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa Oppa ingin membelikan ku sebuah bandana?" Tanya Hyojoo penuh percaya diri. Jaejoong terdiam sebentar.

"Jadi kau mau bandana?" Tanya Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan anggukan antusias oleh Hyojoo.

"Kalau begitu kau cari saja bandana yang kau suka, aku ingin mencari jepit rambut!" lanjut Jaejoong, Hyojoo cemberut seketika sikap Jaejoong tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya!

Tapi….

Bukankah tadi Jaejoong bilang ia ingin mencari jepit rambut? Ah mungkin itu yang mau Jaejoong berikan kepadanya. Kepercayaan diri Hyojoo pun mulai bangkit kembali. dengan wajah bersinar Hyojoo mulai memilih bandana untuk dirinya. Hahh Hyojoo kau belum mengenal betul bagaimana Kim Jaejoong ( u.u)

.

.

.

Dilain tempat Changmin beserta temannya Choi Suho berada dalam misi 'Pengintaiannya' sepanjang melakukan 'Investigasi' Suho tak henti-hentinya menggerutu karna Changmin dengan nistanya dirinya menyeret paksa Suho dalam misi penyelidikan ini. Tidak masalah sebenarnya toh Suho memang menikmatinya juga bersama Changmin. Bisa dikatakan mereka berdua memang Partner in Crime, tapi untuk kali ini….

"Dasar setan sialan! Kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian wanita dan wig sialan ini?!" ucap Suho protes. Lihatlah apa yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini! Kaos wanita tanpa lengan dengan warna soft pink celana denim pendek sebatas paha yang memperlihatkan betapa jenjang dan mulus kakinya tersebut. Lalu tak ketinggalan pula wig panjang berwarna coklat. Kibum terlihat sangat manis sekali .

"Ssttt diamlah! Nanti kita ketahuan~" sahut Changmin. Suho berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya dan membuat Changmin melotot kearahnya.

"Yah! Kau sudah gila?" ucap Changmin kesal.

"Kau lupa! Aku ini sedang menyamar, dengan penampilan seperti ini semua orang tidak akan tahu siapa aku, dasar bodoh!" sahut Suho diakhiri dengan ejekan untuk Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal menyadari sikap bodohnya tadi.

"Aigo~ kau pintar Chagiya~" ucap Changmin gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi putih Suho, tapi tidak lama karna Suho sudah menepis tangan Changmin dan langsung mengelap pipinya sepeti habis terkena lumpur (?)

"Aish, menjijikan!" sahut Suho kesal, Changmin hanya dapat tertawa melihat Suho yang tengah kesal karna dia telah menggodanya.

Plak~

Dengan penuh kasih sayangnya Suho memukul kepala Changmin karna dirinya yang memang tidak mau berhenti mentertawakannya. Changmin memegangi kepalanya lalu menatap Suho dengan sengit.

"Itu balasan karna kau mentertawakanku!" sahut Suho menyeringai.

Sret~ (?)

Suho melemparkan sebuah masker kearah Changmin, dan Changmin hanya dapat menatap tak mengerti kearah Suho. Buat apa pikirnya.

"Pakailah~ seberapa keras kau menyamar pasti akan ketahuan juga bila seseorang melihat bibirmu itu!"

"Maksudmu?" sahut Changmin tidak mengerti, Hey apa yang salah dengan bibirnya?

"Kau ini kenapa jadi bodoh seperti ini eoh? Sudah pakai saja masker itu supaya penyamaran kita tidak terbongkar karna bibir lebamu itu!" dengan cuek Suho segera bejalan menuju toko pernak-pernik yang didalamnya terdapat (?) Jaejoong dan Hyojoo.

"Dasar yeoja menyebalkan!" ejek Changmin, Suho hanya bisa mendelikkan matanya menatap Changmin. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dirinya tengah menyamar sudah dipastikan saat ini sepatu ketsnya melayang ke kepala jenius Changmin.

.

.

.

"Ya~ Hyojoo-ya~ kemari lah!" ucap Jaejoong, Hyojoopun langsung memhampiri Jaejoong.

"Ne, Oppa ada apa?" Tanya Hyojoo. Jaejoong menunjukkan dua jepit rambut bergambar gajah kepada Hyojoo, niat nya adalah untuk bertanya kepada Hyojoo warna apa yang seharusnya ia pilih Pink atau Merah? Sedari tadi dirinya tidak bisa memilih mana yang harus ia beli. Dirinya menyukai warna keduanya itu.

Oh ya lain halnya tanggapan yang ada didalam kepala cantiknya, Hyojoo saat ini tengah memikirkan hal-hal romantis didalam kepalanya, pikirnya adalah Jaejoong Oppanya akan memberikan dirinya jepit rambut itu tapi karna Jaejoong ragu dengan warna apa yang Hyojoo suka jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menanyakan saja warna apa yang menurut Hyojoo bagus, ugh manisnya~

Tapi maaf Hyojoo-ssi untuk saat ini Jaejoong tidak diperuntukkan olehmu. ( u,u)

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus? Merah atau Pink?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan kedua buah jepit rambut itu. Hyojoo yang mendengarnya pun semakin measa terbang tinggi, benar dugaannya pikirnya senang.

"Eum~ Pink!" sahut Hyojoo mantap.

"Benakah?!" Jaejoong menatap kedua jepit rambut tersebut, seperti sedang menimbang (?) mana jepit rambut yang harus ia pilih. "Tapi aku juga ingin yang warna merah~" sahut Jaejoong selanjutnya.

Hyojoo menatap karah Jaejoong bingung. "Ne..?" tanggap Hyojoo bingung.

"Hmm~ apa aku beli keduanya saja supaya nanti aku bisa gantian memakainya!" cerocos Jaejoong, tak sadar jika wanita disebelahnya tengah meratapi nasib nya yang begitu kejam (?)

DOENG~

Angan-angan indah yang Hyojoo buat didalam pikirannya kini musnah sudah, apa yang sedari tadi ia khayalkan, hal romantic dan entah apapun itu leyap seketika. Susahnya mencintai laki-laki seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Dilain sisi kedua cecunguk (?) eh maksud saya adalah kedua mata-mata yang sedari tadi mengintai (?) Hyojoo dan Jaejoong kini tengah terkikik geli ketika mereka menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"Aigo~ Jaejoong Hyung, dia benar-benar uke!" ucap Suho takjub, entah apa yang membuat wajahnya sampai bisa begitu tercengang. Changmin yang melihat ekspresi Suho yang memalukan itupun segera menyenggol lengan Suho pelan.

"Bersikaplah biasa! Wajahmu membuatku malu!" ucap Changmin pelan. Suho hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran Innocentnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat silau dengan senyumannya itu. Changmin mendecak pelan melihat tingkah Suho yang sangat membuatnya mual, dia pikir dirinya bisa membuat Changmin terpaku akan silaunya senyumnya itu? Ckckck Changmin sudah kebal akan hal itu.

"Oppa~ apa kau tidak mau memberikan satu saja jepitan itu untukku?" Tanya Hyojoo dan membuat Suho yang mendengarnya pun berkomentar.

"Aigo~ gadis itu benar-benar pantang menyerah!" sahut Suho geleng-geleng kepala. Changmin memanggutkan kepala tanda ia setuju.

"Aku justru merasa kasihan padanya, mencintai orang seperti Jaejoong Noona!" ucap Changmin dengan wajah yang serius. Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dan kembalilah ChangHo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong dan Hyojoo. Dilihatnya Jaejoong menatap lama jepitan yang berada ditangannya sampai akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengiyakan permintaan Hyojoo.

"Baiklah, aku berikan satu ini untukmu." Sahut Jaejoong. Oh yah dan saat itu juga Hyojoo merasa kesenangan yang luar biasa.

"Yatta~ Oppa kalau begitu kita harus memakai jepitan ini sepanjang hari, biar terlihat serasi!" ucap Hyojoo, dalam matanya seperti ada taburan bunga yang mengelilinginya. Suho dan Changmin yang melihat tingkah norak Hyojoo hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Benarkah?" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu Oppa akan memakaikannya untukmu!" lanjut Jaejoong dan saat itu juga perasaan Hyojoo kembali berbunga-bunga dan melambung tinggi. Jaejoong memakaikannya jepit rambut itu, Oh my tidak ada dalam bayangannya sebelumnya. Ini sungguh kemajuan pesat pikir Hyojoo senang.

"Changmin-ah, lihat! Jaejoong Hyung memakaikan jepitan itu untuk Hyojoo!" sahut Suho heboh. Changmin hanya diam saja, tidak menyahut atau apapun itu. Entahlah apa yang saat ini dia pikirkan.

"Aigo yeopoda~ Uri Dongsaeng!" ucap Jaejoong setelah memakaikan jepitan gajah berwarna Pink itu di rambut Hyojoo, Hyojoo hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan wajah merah nya.

Eh… tunggu dulu

Apa tadi Jaejoong Oppanya baru saja menyebutkan Dongsaeng? Jadi dirinya hanya dianggap sebatas dongsaeng? Ah tidak tidak! Dia pasti salah dengar!

"Dongsaeng?" sahut Hyojoo bingung. Jaejoong menatapnya dan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau, selama ini aku sangat ingin sekali mempunyai adik perempuan! Dan sejak ada kau akuseperti mempunyai adik perempuan, kau itu manis sekali!" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Hyojoo menarik nafas pelan, dan kembali memasang senyumnya walau sedikit dipaksakan. Aigo sulit sekali mengambil hati Jaejoong Oppa, ratap Hyojoo dalam hati. Tapi tenang Hyojoo-ya~ walau saat ini Jaejoong Oppa masih menganggapmu adik mungkin suatu saat nanti persaan itu akan berubah, siapa yang tau kan!

Dan Hyojoo mencoba menyemangati dirinya yang tengah mengalami keterpurukan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Suho-ya sepertinya pengintaian kita cukup sampai disini saja!" Kibum menatap Changmin bingung, ah kenapa selesai? Padahal Suho mulai menikmatinya.

"Wae? Padahal lagi seru!" sahut Suho, err merajuk? ( '-')?

Changmin mendecak pelan, lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik lengan Suho keluar toko pernak-pernik tersebut.

"Yak~ Appo~" ucap Suho merajuk.

"Aigo, kau ini kenapa? Apa karna pengaruh baju ini? Sikap mu menyebalkan sekali seperti Yeoja saja!" sahut Changmin sebal. Suho mengerjapkan matanya, apa benar dirinya seperti itu.

"Benarkah? aku rasa sikapku wajar-wajar saja!" ucap Suho polos.

"Lihatlah wajahmu saat ini! Kau bahkan bersikap sok imut seperti itu! Aigo~" sahut Changmin kesal.

Buk.. Buk.. Buk

Tiba-tiba setelah Changmin memarahi Suho dirinya entah dari mana mendapat serangan pukulan betubi-tubi di kepala dan tubuhnya.

"Aigo, dasar anak kurang ajar! Begitu caranya kau memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti itu!" ucap seang nenek tua yang rupanya sedari tadi memperhatikan petengkaran Changmin dan Suho.

"Ya~ Halmonie apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" sahut Changmin kesal.

"Aigo~ sekarang kau malah tidak mau mengakui kekasihmu ini! Benar-benar! Aigo~" dan nenek tesebutpun makin membabi buat (?) memukuli Changmin. Suho yang melihat hal tersebut pun hanya bisa tetawa dan tidak ada niat untuk membantu sama sekali, sepertinya dirinya sangat menikmati Changmin yang tengah di nistai (?) oleh nenek tua tersebut.

"Suho-ya, tolong aku~" ujar Changmin memohon kepada Suho. Karna melihat wajah Changmin yang memelas akhirnya Suho mencoba menghentikan aksi anarkis (?) nenek tersebut.

"Halmonie sudah~ kasihan kekasihku, dia sudah kesakitan!" sahut Suho sambil mencegah tangan si nenek yang akan memukul Changmin lagi.

"Aigo~ kau manis sekali, padahal kau tadi sudah diomelinya habis-habisan, tapi kau tetap membelanya!" Suho hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Halmonie tersebut.

"Hey kau bocah nakal! Jaga kekasihmu baik-baik! Kalau dia diambil orang kau akan menyesal!" ujar nenek tersebut mengebu-gebu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Suho berdua.

"Aigo~ kepalaku." Keluh Changmin.

"Manja sekali!" ejek Suho kejam. Aigo tidak taukah kalau diinya begini karna siapa hah?! Changmin hanya dapat menatap kesal kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau mau memarahiku lagi? Apa kau mau lebih dari satu nenek yang memukuli kepalamu biar tambah bodoh sekalian!"

"Kejam sekali kau ini~" sahut Changmin lesu.

"Hahaha… Mianhae~ mungkin acting kita terlalu bagus sampai-sampai seorang Nenek menghampirimu dan memukulmu karna membelaku!" sahut Suho sambil cekikikan. Changmin menghela nafas lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia menghela nafas.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan menggunakan penyamaran ini!" ucap Changmin dengan sangat tegas.

"Waeyo?" sahut Suho merajuk, errrrr ini yang membuat Changmin tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama! Tidak akan.

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan dengan penampilan seperti ini!"

"Jeongmal? Bukankah aku terlihat imut?" sahut Suho sambil memasang pose yang sangat imut, Suho sebenarnya adalah orang yang paling menentang ide ini dari awal! Tapi karna paksaan dari Changmin akhirnya dia pun menurutinya. Dan entah ini adalah misi balas dendamnya kepada Changmin atau entahlah, yang jelas Suho ingin sekali menggoda Changmin.

"Hentikan Suho!" sahut Changmin mulai frustasi.

"Oppa-ya Eodigayo~?" ucap Suho lagi dengan sangat imut.

"Oke oke… aku tidak akan pernah lagi menyuruhmu berpenampilan seperti ini! Kau puas?" ucap Changmin menyerah, dirinya sungguh mengeti bahwa saat ini Suho hanya ingin balas dendam kepada dirinya. Aigo

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa~ setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Jaejoong tampak berfikir dirinya sama sekali tidak punya gambaran akan pergi kemana! Ah apa mungkin dirinya harus mengajak Hyojoo ke Café ayahnya, sekalian bisa melihat Yun… ups Tidak! Tidak!

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Café Appa saja!" Jaejoong memberi usul, dan Hyojoo langsung mengangguk antusias dibuatnya. Dirinya menyeringai tipis. Hoho ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk dirinya menunjukkan kepada Jung Yunho kalau dirinya sudah maju dua langkah.

Dan disini lah mereka berada disebuah Café yang betuliskan JHolic. Masuklah Jaejoong dan Hyojoo sembari Jaejoong menyapa teman-temannya yang berada disana dan juga menjawab petanyaan teman-temannya yang menanyakan mengapa Jaejoong tidak masuk hari ini, dan dengan sabar Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan temannya satu per satu dan tidak lupa pula Jaejoong memperkenalkan Hyojoo kepada teman-temannya.

Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang hangat wajar walau belum lama ia bekerja disana tapi sudah banyak dirinya mempunyai teman.

"Dimana Yunnie~?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Yunho Hyung berada di dapur!" sahut Sunggyu cepat. Jaejoong pun segera berjalan menuju arah dapur. Semua orang disini paham betul dengan apa yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong walau keduanya sangat sering sekali bertengkar bila bertatap muka tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat mereka berdua tengah saling menatap. Tapi bodohnya keduanya tidak pernah menyadari akan hal itu! Heuh.

"Yunnie-ya~ eodiga~" sahut Jaejoong cempreng (?) dan setelah keliling dapur ia mencari Yunho dan melupakan Hyojoo yang dating bersamanya dan membuat Hyojoo tertahan oleh teman-temannya yang dengan semangat mengajak Hyojoo berbicara. Sekedar info saja bahwa karyawan Café disini sudah sangat menyukai Yunho dan Jaejoong sebagai sepasang kekasih, sebut saja mereka sebagai YunJae Shipper.

"Ya! Yunnie~ kenapa kau berada disini?" sahut Jaejoong setelah menemukan Yunho dipintu belakang Cafenya tersebut. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan terkejut, jelas saja! Bukankah hari ini Jaejoong tidak masuk bekerja karna sedang pergi dengan Hyojoo?

"Sedang apa kau disini?" sahut Yunho dingin. Jaejoong mengernyit, kenapa Yunho berubah menjadi dingin lagi? Bukankah hubungan meeka beberapa minggu terakhir sudah tidak apa-apa ? kenapa sekarang Yunho beubah sikap menjadi menyebalkan seperti dulu?

"Joongie ingin menemui Yunnie~" sahut Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya. Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, bagaimana dirinya bisa dengan mudah merelakan pria cantik dihadapannya ini? Bahkan dengan melihat tatapan anak anjing itu pun hatinya luluh dengan seketika.

Sungguh Jung Yunho tidak bisa melakukan semua ini, tidak bisa menyanggupi apa yang Ajhussi Kim perintahkan kepadanya.

Keputusan akhirnya adalah Yunho tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cinta kepada Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**aman

**B**ermain

yoo**C**hun

akhirnya selesai juga.. very late update sorry :'(

Thanks for your respons this fic.. I Love U

**Jakarta, 09 Oktober 2015 20:57**


	12. Chapter 12

Annyeonghaseyo~~~

Apa kabar semua :" semoga kalian baik-baik saja #basabasi #dikeplak

Maaf karna baru hadir sekarang dan saya muncul juga nggak bawa apa-apa malah update kayak gini T.T

saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian semua mengenai ff saya khususnya Be Man Jaejoongie! untuk saat ini dan entah kapan.

ff ini tidak akan saya lanjut, bagaimana harus saya menyebutnya? mungkin Dis Continue? entahlah.

karna saat ini saya sudah tidak bisa lagi menulis FF bukan saya yang mau tapi keadaan yang membuat saya tidak bisa melanjutkan FF saya.

Komputer saya rusak dari saat saya terakhir update FF T.T sampai sekarang pun saya masih berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

karna saat ini saya belum menemukan titik terang untuk komputer saya, saya juga tidak bisa menjamin atau menjanjikan apa-apa :"

sebenarnya saya pun sudah berusaha untuk melanjutkan nya melalui Handphone tapi setelah dicoba pun tetap tidak bisa, karna saya kurang puas dengan hasilnya :"

Dan saya benar-benar meminta maaf jika sekiranya ada diantara kalian yang menunggu kelanjutan FF saya #kepedean

maaf bangetttttt saya muncul tidak membawa apa-apa T.T saya merasa bersalah T.T maaf sekali lagi maaf ya teman-teman :"

P.S bisa update berkat laptop kakak gak dibawa pulang kebogor (?)

With Love Park Rie Hyun


	13. Chapter 13

**Be Man Jaejoongie!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyojoo menggeram kesal sedari tadi, Oh ayolah bagaimana tidak?! Didepan matanya saat ini dirinya tengah menyaksikan 'Kemesraan' Jaejoongie Oppa nya dengan Rivalnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho! Kesal bukan main rasanya, karna semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di dalam Café ini pun Jaejoong sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan mencari Yunho.

Dan belum lagi teman-teman Jaejoong yang seakan tidak membiarkan dirinya untuk pergi menemui Jaejoong Oppanya. Aigo apa mereka semua sudah dibayar oleh Jung Yunho untuk menahannya tetap berada jauh dari Jaejoongie Oppanya?

Tidak.. tidak.. lebih tepatnya semua orang yang berada diCafe dan sudah mengenal bagaimana YunJae mereka akan dengan sukarela menyingkirkan siapapun yang akan mengganggu kebersamaan Yunho dan Jaejoong! Dan mari kita berdoa agar Hyojoo bisa mengerti dengan semua keadaan ini. Amin!

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" Tanya Yunho, pasalnya sedari ia bertemu Jaejoong di belakang Café tersebut Jaejoong sampai detik ini terus mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Entah sedang menerima pesanan, mengantarkan pesanan, dan bahkan sedang membersihkan meja sehabis dipakai pelanggan.

"Hmm~ Molla, Joongie hanya ingin mengikuti Yunnie saja!" sahut Jaejoong dengan nada polosnya. Aigo Yunho mencintai Jaejoong tapi dirinya masih tetap saja merasa kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong yang terlalu polos.

"Bukankah hari ini kau diberi libur? Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Yunho lagi, dan yah walaupun dirinya senang melihat Jaejoong berada disini tapi tidak dengan wanita yang bersamanya itu.

"Yunnie tidak suka Joongie kemari?" sahut Jaejoong dengan raut wajah sedih, Yunho dibuat gelagapan olehnya.

"Aniya~ bukan itu maksudku! Bukankah seharusnya kau mengajaknya berkeliling?" sambar Yunho menjelaskan. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Joongie sudah mengajak Jojo-ie berkeliling, sampai kaki Joongie lelah! Makanya Joongie mengajak Jojo-ie kesini~" ucap Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang imut dan penuh dengan keceriaan. "Lagi pula Joongie ingin bertemu dengan Yunnie~" sahutnya lagi pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho. Yunho membalikkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong saat ini tengah menggembungkan pipinya imut.

"Kau….. ingin bertemu denganku?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati takut kupingnya baru saja salah dengan. Dan detik itu Yunho tersenyum aneh saat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" sahut Yunho, kali ini wajahnya menatap serius kearah Jaejoong. Berharap Pemuda Cantik ini menjawab bahwa dia merindukan dirinya.

"Molayo~" jawab Jaejoong sekenanya sambil menggendikkan bahunya pelan. Ish! Merusak mood saja, Yunho membatin. Wajah Yunho langsung berubah menjadi datar tidak seceria beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa wajah Yunnie seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. Yunho terdiam menghela nafas sebentar.

"Molayo~" sahut Yunho meniru gaya Jaejoong tadi, Jaejoong yang melihatnya memberenggut kesal.

"Jangan meniruku!" ucap Jaejoong sebal. Yunho menyeringai dibuatnya, tidak ada salahnya kan menggoda Jaejoong sedikit saja. Dirinya sangat sangat menyukai ekspresi Jaejoong yang tengah kesal, tampak sangat imut.

"Jangan meniruku!" tiru Yunho lagi, dan Jaejoong semakin memajukan bibirnya. Membuat Yunho semakin gemas ingin menc…. Ok lupakan Yunho!

"Ish…" sahut Jaejoong kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Yunho tertawa dibuatnya karna telah berhasil membuat Jaejoong kesal, dan karna sangking kesalnya Jaejoong mulai memukuli Yunho dengan sangat teganya.

"Yak! Jaejoongie Appo~" sahut Yunho berusaha menghindar, Jaejoong semakin brutal memukuli Yunho. Dan berakhir dengan YunJae saling kejar-kejaran di dalam Café. Teman-teman mereka yang sudah biasa melihat 'kemesraan' YunJae yang aneh hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka memang seperti itu yah?" sahut Hyojoo yang sedari tadi melihat bagaimana interaksi YunJae dengan 'keintiman' yang aneh, jujur saja Hyojoo cemburu melihatnya. Daesung menatap Hyojoo sekilas lalu melihat kearah pandang Hyojoo yang mengarah kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong "Ya memang seperti itu, bukankah mereka terlihat cute?" ucapan Daesung membuat Hyojoo semakin cemberut.

"Cute bagaimana? Mereka bahkan tengah bertengkar!" Hyojoo mencoba mengelak, Daesung tertawa meremehkan. Lalu melirik kearah Yoochun seakan meminta namja berjidat lebar tersebut yang menjelaskannya.

"Kau lihat mereka baik-baik! Walau memang terlihat sering bertengkar tapi kau bisa melihat dari mata mereka yang bisa dikatakan bahwa keduanya menikmati waktu bertengkar mereka! Karna pada saat seperti itu kita yang melihatnya bisa tau bagaimana perasaan mereka sesungguhnya!" Yoochun menjelaskannya panjang lebar, Hyojoo menatap aneh kearah Yoochun.

"Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Sok tau tentang perasaan mereka?!" sahut Hyojoo sinis.

"Gadis kecil! Kau harus melihat kenyataannya, Jaejoong tidak membutuhkan seorang gadis sepertimu! Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong kau kalah cantik dengannya." Sahut Yoochun kejam, oh ayolah dalam 'Perkumpulan pendukung YunJae' dirinya bisa dikatakan sebagai ketuanya. Jadi saat sang pengganggu kecil mulai masuk maka dirinya adalah orang pertama yang akan membasmi. Hidup Presiden Park!

Yoochun melihat kearah Hyojoo dan menyadari akan perkataan nya yang mungkin cukup keterlaluan untuk gadis polos seperti Hyojoo. Dan kini dirinya merasa bersalah. Tapi sudahlah, toh kalau tidak begitu gadis ini tidak akan sadar bagaimana usahanya selama ini hanyalah sia-sia.

Hyojoo menatap kearah Yoochun dengan pandangan yang serius, Yoochun membalas menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Kau harus tau, Aku adalah orang yang pantang menyerah! Jadi sebelum aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri kalau Jaejoong Oppa mencintai Yunho-ssi maka tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku tetap berusaha?!" sahut Hyojoo tetap keas kepala, Yoochun mendecak pelan mendengar penuturan Hyojoo yang sangat bersemangat itu. Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala! Batin Yoochun.

"Arraseo~ terserah kau saja Han Hyojoo-ssi!" sahut Yoochun malas. Hyojoo mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli. Lalu dirinya berjalan kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang saat ini masih terlihat tengah saling kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus.

"Oppa~" panggil Hyojoo kepada Jaejoong yang saat ini masih mengejar Yunho. Jaejoong yang kenal dengan suara Hyojoo tersebut menghentikan aksi mengejarnya dan berbalik sampai dirinya melihat Hyojoo yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jojo-ya kau berada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong amnesia (?) aish Kim Jaejoong! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajaknya kemari bersamamu? Lupa eoh!

"Akukan kemari bersamamu Oppa!" sahut Hyojoo kesal, aigo secepat itukah dirinya dilupakan hanya karna Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho?

"Eoh~ benar juga!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh. "Aku lupa kalau aku kesini bersamamu, hehe!" lanjut Jaejoong polos. Membuat Hyojoo mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Oppa melupakan aku!" sahut Hyojoo dengan wajah sedihnya. Sakit rasanya jika diimu dianggap tak ada oleh orang yang kau cintai. Jaejoong yang melihat Hyojoo menekuk wajahnya jadi merasa bersalah, seharusnya dirinya tidak mengacuhkan Hyojoo tapi entah mengapa setelah sampai di Café Jaejoong dengan reflek mencari Jung Yunho dan melupakan Hyojoo yang datang bersamanya.

Yunho lagi Yunho lagi, mengapa akhir-akhir ini seolah-olah Yunho selalu berputar-putar di otak Jaejoong? Ahh Molla!

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Yunho yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi lebay (?) Hyojoo dan Jaejoong mengguncang bahu Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Joongie pusing?" Tanya Yunho penuh perhatian. Membuat Jaejoong menatap aneh keaah Yunho. Pasalnya jarang sekali Yunho bersikap seolah dirinya mempunyai perhatian lebih kepada Jaejoong. Apa mungkin Yunho sempat terbentur sesuatu ketika sedang bekerja tadi? Pikir Jaejoong, membuat saya (?) facepalm.

"Aniyo…. Joongie gwenchana!" sahut Jaejoong dengan tatapan polosnya mengarah kearah Yunho. Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, melihat apapun asal jangan kearah Kim Jaejoong yang memberikan tatapan anak kucing yang minta dipungut, jangan!

"Oppa~ aku ingin pulang." Sahut Hyojoo manja membuat Yunho yang mendengarnya memutar bola matanya malas. Jaejoong melihat kearah Hyojoo sebentar dilihatnya muka Hyojoo yang kelelahan. Kalau begini Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus menuruti permintaan Hyojoo. Hahh padahal dirinya berniat untuk berada di Café sampai malam bahkan mungkin sampai Café tutup. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong, mungkin dirinya ingin pulang bersama Yunnie~ Ups.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang! Kajja." Sahut Jaejoong lalu dengan reflek menggandeng tangan Hyojoo pergi. Hyojoo jangan ditanya dirinya tengah menyengir lebar saat ini, tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa senang dirinya digandeng oleh Oppa tercintanya.

Jangan terlalu senang, kebiasaan Jaejoong memang senang sekali menggandeng lengan seseorang bila sedang berjalan. Jaejoong takut hilang, makanya dia selalu bergandengan tangan. Tapi tidak jika dia berjalan disebelah Yunho. Hahh wajah Yunho selalu membuat Jaejoong takut.

.

.

Yunho terus saja menatap kearah dimana Jaejoong dan Hyojoo pergi, Yoochun yang melihat sahabatnya yang tidak begerak dari semenjak Jaejoong dan Hyojoo pergi pun mengampirinya, mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yunho tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun. Sepetinya sahabatnya ini tengah memikirkan atau melamunkan sesuatu? Entahlah.

"Kau menatap seolah-olah Jaejoong akan kembali menghampirimu saja!" ucap Yoochun membuat Yunho tersentak mendengar perkataannya.

"Huh!" respon Yunho seperti orang linglung. Yoochun menatapnya aneh.

"Ternyata cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi bodoh yah? Bahkan sangat bodoh! Ckck" sahut Yoochun sambil mengeleng-geleng kan kepalanya.

"Aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya karna tingkahnya yang menyebalkan!" sahut Yunho bingung, iya dia bingung kenapa sekarang dirinya malah terpikat dengan namja menyebalkan yang diakuinya sangat manis dan cantik itu.

"Cinta dan benci itu tipis kawan, makanya kalau kau tidak menyukai sesuatu jangan berlebihan! Lihat sekarang kau malah menyukainya kan? Nikmatilah karmamu!" ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho.

"Tsk! Kau mungkin benar, aku harus menikmati karmaku ini!" Yunho tertawa meledek, bukan meledek orang tapi meledeki dirinya sendiri. Hah bisa-bisanya dirinya dibodohi oleh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**aman

**B**ermain

yoo**C**hun

Annyeonghaseyoooooooo~~~~

Akhirnya saya update :"""")))))) hamdalah banget ini komputer sudah waras sehat sentosa. makasih banyak buat kalian mau bersedia baca fic ini... thanks a lot /kiss atu atu/

oh iya BDW.. sekarang aku punya wattpad.. sebenernyasih udah lama cuma baru 8 mei kemarin aku baru berani upload satu FF hehe... tapi kemungkinan sih disana aku nggak naruh FF YunJae... mungkin cpouple yang baru-baru ini aku gilai BTS Couple or SVT Couple. So kalo berkenan boleh di tengok-tengok #Promosi

user/A_Cheonsa

tapi yah sebenenya ada niatan mau pindahin semua FFku kesana.. okelah kalo gitu see you next time ya guys.. I Love You

**Kamis, 12/05/2016 10:50 am**

**with Love Nyun :***


End file.
